Blood in Suna
by biyatch
Summary: Roles played where destinies mattered and hearts are set aside. A heiress trying to fullfill her duty, a man trying to keep a promise and a leader trying to define his self. nejiXhinataXgaara.
1. Chapter 1: Caged

**A/n:** guys I just have to let this out...my newest obsession...hinata-neji and hinata-gaara...hope you like this one...it took me whole day to write this thing!

**Dis:** I dont own Naruto...I wish i did but i dont so DEAL!

* * *

**Blood in Suna**

**chapter 1: "Caged" **

The summer sun was bright and hot outside. The wind was warm against Hinata's skin, blowing softly, as she sat at their porch. White eyes were looking at her late mother's garden before fixing themselves to a silver cage where a single blue bird chirped.

Faint footsteps, she heard him approach, but she didn't turn. He stopped, a decent distance away from her.

"Hinata-sama," his voice was deep and formal.

Slowly she stood up to face him. "_Ohayo-gozaimasu_." She greeted shyly, a touch of pink grazed upon her pale cheeks.

He looked away. All those years of spending time in the Main house were useless, he still felt uneasy. He didn't want to be anywhere near her because whenever she was he wasn't himself. "Hinata-sama, they've called for you." He continued with the same monotone voice.

Hinata lowered her head and stared at the shiny wooden floors. She sighed before taking one last look at the lonely bird.

His gaze followed hers. One did not need to have eyes like theirs to see and understand what she saw behind such simple image.

A whiff of lavender scent drew his attention back to her as she walked past him. Head lowered; she did not dare look at him, afraid to receive the same rejection he gave her earlier.

A calloused hand suddenly held her wrist and made her stop. "You don't have to go if you don't want to."

It was her turn to withdraw. Gently she pulled away from his grip. The sudden contact made her skin tingle, sending shivers to her spine. She disliked this tension between them but somehow, whenever he was around the air thickened so much that she could barely breathe. She couldn't stand being alone with him for too long, thinking she might do something she'd regret later. "Neji-niisan…I…you and I-" she paused and tried to compose herself. "You know I need to…" she continued, silver orbs still fixed at the open door.

He didn't say anything and just let her walk in. He glanced back at the dreary cage where the lonesome blue bird twittered.

_Funny, how it pictured their lives so perfectly. Caged. _

- o O o -

"The message has been sent. There's no turning back now." Weary white eyes stared at the flickering candle on top of the narrow table. Old oak wood, a shiny antique furniture, placed in the corner of the room where the incense burnt.

The air was particularly humid today. The council of the Hyuuga clan had gathered in this single room to discuss one important subject.

"Hiashi, I trust that you've informed her about this."

The clan's leader closed his eyes and took a deep breath before answering. "_Aa_…she already agreed." Dark circles were visible around his eyes, signs of a week's worth of sleepless nights. He just wants this whole ordeal to be over.

"We know you have been avoiding this Hiashi, but she's of age now. She should have been married long ago."

Hiashi clenched his fist. _Imbeciles, who do you think you're talking to?_ Of course he knew... He knew very well that when Hinata turned sixteen, she should have been betrothed. And now she was already twenty, still unmarried and without a child. There was no way he could stop this from happening.

Three weeks ago, he would have thought that, even if his daughters were trapped in a tradition their ancestors had put up generations before them, they would still be able to choose whom they wanted to spend the rest of their lives and eventually share their cruel fate with. That way, at least life would be a little bearable. It was the only reason why he kept postponing the betrothal of the heiress. The council had been very patient, but when news of the Kazekage's search for a bride reached their ears, the council brought the matter up again. This time with such impudent urgency that he had no other choice but to comply.

"As a father, you should be happy about this. Hinata will be in good hands. And Hyuuga will now have a strong heir."

This was a political move, more beneficial to the clan rather than his daughters. Hinata as the heiress, by tradition, should choose a husband whom she would bring into the family and lead the clan with him. However the condition of this particular marriage proposal, the bride had to live in Suna with the Kazekage, Hinata had to leave.

The council realized that if they use this opportunity, the benefits outweighed the value of following tradition. First of all, this marriage would strengthen and solidify the existing ties between the two villages. Hyuuga, though in their current state was one of the prominent clans of Konoha, would then be in great position in _both_ villages and lastly since Hinata would inevitably have to leave. The clan would need to choose a new heir…Hanabi, her sister, who was considerably stronger and more suited to lead would then be annointed. They couldn't possibly pass this opportunity up when there was too much to gain.

A week after they heard about the news, they informed Hiashi about the council's decision. Hiashi told them that he would talk to his daughter, but the council was more persistent this time. They only gave him a week to decide. Seven days later Hinata gave her approval. Which was the very reason why they were now gather here today, men in black yukatas with pale skin and white eyes facing each other as they discussed the matter further. A week from now, Hinata would leave for Suna and would be formally engaged to the Kazekage. After that, the announcement of the new Hyuuga heiress would follow.

Hiashi stared again at the flickering lamp on the narrow table, but his mind was nowhere in the room. Male voices were drowned as his thoughts drifted to his daughters. _Pawns_. That's what they were. Like chess pieces on a board game.

_Hizashi… It's happening again…and I still don't know what to do…_

- o O o -

Hinata wiped the beads of sweat on her forehead with the back of her hand, as she headed out to the porch. Summer was usually not this hot and humid. She looked up at the afternoon sky and thought that maybe it would rain tonight.

A sudden movement made her look near the cage. She wasn't expecting to see Neji standing there. She hesitated, didn't know whether she should stay or go back in.

Embarrassed that she had disturbed his privacy, she turned and decided to leave.

"Wait, Hinata-sama." He called out calmly, his gaze locked at the silver cage. "Look..."

She paused on her tracks then slowly approached him. Two pairs of white eyes stared at the bird cage.

Hinata was surprise to see that two birds were inside, chirping merrily.

A smile crept onto his cousin's face. He tried to look away but found it impossible to do so. His gaze lingered on, enjoying the simple beauty such innocence could bring.

She leaned forward to get a closer look. "Where…"she glanced up at him but quickly looked away, blushing. "Where…did you find it?"

"There was another one on the other side of the manor... It was alone too." He replied with his same formal tone.

Her eyes brightened as they followed the hopping birds.

"They're still caged you know." He suddenly said, as if he was talking about something else other than the birds.

"Yes... But they're together now…" she straightened. "...they're not alone anymore." She was surprised how she said it without even stuttering. She turned around to face him and gave him a genuine smile, telling him that she knew he was referring to something else…or _someone_ else, rather.

He smiled back, a gesture he didn't often do. Shyly, he reached for her hand. "Like us."

A flush of pink touched her cheeks as she felt his hand. Fingers entwined in such an intimate way. She was surprised to see how her small hand fit so perfectly with his. She looked up and found him staring at her. There was a slight curve in her lips as a sign of acknowledgement, "Yes…like us."

Her heart fluttered as he pulled her closer.

The rain began to fall, soft and gentle drizzle before pouring hard against the roof. The air was chilly, but Neji and Hinata felt warm against each other as their lips touched, sending flames to the deepest depths of their souls.

If she only knew… that if being free meant a life without her, then he'd rather be caged forever. It was no longer a matter of destiny; it was a matter of choice. "I promised my father I'll protect you with my life. It's about time that I fulfill it." He said, her head resting on his chest.

No response….She was silent, for she didn't know what to say.

He noticed her worried expression. "We're together now…you're not alone anymore." He whispered softly, his forehead resting on hers.

Hinata could feel the cold metal protector and his warm breath against her skin.

Fate was always cruel and unpredictable. If only Neji knew what the council had decided.

_I'll protect you with my life. _

_For how long?_ Tears rolled down her cheeks as she tilted her head and his lips conquered hers once more. Will she be able to forget this? Such heavenly sweetness, only to be painfully longed for now that it was tasted.

_Neji-niisan…for how long?_

- o O o -

The wind howled through the desert, bringing sand as it blew against the village of Suna. Beneath the pale moonlight, on top of the Kazekage's building, a lonesome figure stood; a scroll firmly in hand as he read its contents.

So far, four clans from four different villages had expressed their interest to the marriage proposal. After meeting the ladies, each were respective heiress of their own clans, his advisers had decided that the Hyuuga girl was the one. Gaara, although he was the one who would get married, had nothing to say to this. It was a decision made by his advisers. They said, by tradition, he had to be married before he reached the age of twenty one. He had no qualms about it but he was a bit worried... He was quite content with his life right now, and a sudden change might only disrupt it. His life after the Akatsuki captured and extracted the Shukaku out of him was considerably better. This life after death was not so bad for him. People didn't actually run away from him in fear and over the years, he finally gained his villagers' respect…if not trust, something that he had been dreaming of for so long.

Personally, Gaara thought he didn't need a wife…yet. But his advisers think this was best. For whatever reason, he didn't know. It wasn't like his child would become Kazekage, since the next one would be chosen through skill and talent, not by blood.

He read through the message one more time.

_Hyuuga..._

It became very clear to him what this was all about. The advisers' announcement of him choosing a bride and the message sent from the four clans, each with impressive bloodline limits.

They were looking for prospects, trying to bring in talents to Suna by matching them up with him. The Kazekage's wife had to stay and live in his village, meaning his children who, hopefully, will inherit the bloodline limit, would be of Suna. A new bloodline would start in the sands and the village would benefit in the long run.

Gaara rolled the scroll back and took a deep breath. His advisers were wise… Inconsiderate and heartless, but wise. He looked up the sky, countless stars twinkled as the silent moon basked him with its pale light… glowing softly like an ethereal creature.

His thoughts drifted back to the chunin exams. He closed his eyes and tried to remember what she looked like. That stubborn girl's face, who fought hard, yet lost, against her cousin. Raven hair, pale skin and white eyes.

"_Aa_…Hyuuga Hinata."

* * *

**I hope you liked it...Reviews are very much appreciated...**


	2. Chapter 2: Lamented

**A/n: Hello minna-san! oh so many reviews! I love reviews...you make me all soo happy! hehehe...i do hope you like this chappie...typed it in as quickly as i could...its a bit short but..errr... im proud of it cause its my very first serious lime...(is there such a thing as a serious lime?) hehehe...anyways...Im no good at this..im just experimenting...**

**This chapter is for Neji/Hina fans...dont worry Gaara's on his way.../_wink/wink_**

**(written along side a bottle of gin and a few glasses of vodka...but im still sober enough to hold a pen so there you go...hehe)**

**Dis: I dont own Naruto. And if I did you would all die in envy! mwuuaaahahahaha!****

* * *

**

**Blood in Suna

* * *

**

**Chapter 2:" Lamented"**

Neji entered the gates of the Hyuuga compound, hoping for nothing more than a nice, warm bath and the comforts of his own bed. Food was even out of the question. His body was aching all over; he even felt pain in places he didn't know he had. That three-day mission was not what he had expected. With uneven steps he trudged towards his room on the other side of the manor.

- o O o -

Three days had passed after the message was sent. Hinata was out in the garden picking herbs for her new salves. She paused and looked up. The sun was about to set, the sky was already tainted with the setting sun's crimson glow. The third day was over, two more days and she would be well on her way to her new home. Looking around, she wondered if she would be missed. As of the moment the only people who knew about the engagement, aside from her, were the members of the council and her father.

In the back of her mind she was thinking that everybody might even be thankful that she was leaving. What better way to get rid of a weak heir than to send her off someplace else… Away from them where she couldn't bring them shame. The clan's name was still safe and they could appoint a better replacement with a clear conscience. Everything was working in their favor.

Sadly, Hinata picked up the basket where she placed her gathered herbs. Two more days left. She had to tell him tonight about it. He had to hear it from her.

She stood up and headed towards the house.

- o O o -

A towel in hand, Neji dried his hair as he got out of the shower. Eyeing his bed longingly, he grabbed a pair of black drawstring pants and a shirt then quickly put them on, his muscles protesting with each and every move.

He was about to lie down when he sensed someone's presence outside his door.

"Come in," he said calmly.

He wasn't surprise to see Hinata shyly standing outside as she slid the door open. The truth was that he was half expecting her to be there. He missed her. And though some parts of him wouldn't admit it, he was hoping that she missed him too.

"Hinata-sama." He smiled and beckoned her to come in. Her long dark hair flowing as she gave him a terse bow.

"_Anou_…"she started but seemed to have lost her nerve.

"You might want to close the door." He said light heartedly, his exhaustion forgotten.

"Ah…_Gomen_." She hurriedly slid the door closed, thankful that she had something else to do other than to just stand there and fiddle with the sleeves of her yukata.

Neji threw the towel aside and flopped on top of the bed.

Hinata turned around to face him. She quickly scanned the place. Nothing had changed, she was still uneasy; especially right now that she was _alone_ with him…_in his room_.

"_Anou_…ah…Neji-niisan…" Her eyes found his brush on the bedside table. "Would you like me to brush your hair?" she said it rather too quickly.

Neji arched a dark brow. The question struck him as... stupid but then again this was his Hinata… His silent, timid, and shy cousin. He knew she just wanted to do something to make herself comfortable.

He gave her a curt nod and shifted so she could sit beside him, before turning so his back was towards her. Hinata picked up the brush and held it close to her chest as if her dear life depended on it. She settled herself beside him and proceeded with the brushing.

His hair was still wet but manageable. Up until now it still amazed her that such beautiful long tresses belonged to a man. Her hand pulled gently as the brush got caught with a tangle. She took a deep breath and tried to calm her, even and gentle strokes to soothe her nerves. "Neji-niisan…"

"Hnn?" he was enjoying this more than he should.

"Have you ever wondered, …" she paused, thinking if it was a good idea to open up the topic first before she told him the news. "_Anou_…"

"Wondered what?" He closed his eyes as he felt her hands caress his hair.

"Wondered…what is it like to be…" she swallowed hard. "…To be married?"

The question seemed to have caught him off guard. But he did wonder what it would be like… it was just that he always thought of it as…what would it be like to be married _to her_. And he wasn't really expecting her to ask him anything remotely alike.

He let out a short laugh and turned around. His silent, timid, shy cousin wasn't as shy as he thought after all.

Neji stared at her blushing, one hand still holding the brush in midair. He cupped her face in his palms and leaned closer.

"I always thought it would be something like this…" softly he brushed his lips to hers. Feather light kisses, seeking entrance to her mouth until the pink folds of flesh parted. Their kiss deepened as his tongue touched hers. Restless hands found the curve of her hip and made their way underneath the folds of her yukata.

Hinata's mind was reeling. The true intentions of her visit were completely forgotten. All she could think about was how good this felt. Gentle hands glide through her skin leaving hot traces wherever they landed, while she desperately tried to control the growing heat within and basically cling to her reasoning.

Her awkward touch was driving him mad. So innocent yet she showed so much excitement as he continued to explore her. Teasing and kneading, kissing and biting. His body was responding to the pleasure of feeling her shiver beneath him. He could hear her panting, and see her eyes murky with newly discovered desires. She drew a quick breath when his hand cupped her exposed breast while his tongue traced an invisible line on her neck, sucking the skin where her quickened pulse beat, leaving marks as he bit her pale shoulder. Neji was too captivated to tell whether this was still real or not.

Slowly he laid her down, his hand wandered to her thighs as he kissed her lips once more. He placed himself on top, her legs straddling him. Hinata could feel him hard against her and a new excitement aroused. She couldn't wait for him to fill her like she somehow had this aching need, a longing that only he could satiate.

"_Hinata…"_

She heard him whispered her name as she buried her face on his shoulder. The whole world could stop right now and she wouldn't give a damn. His head went down till his mouth found a pink peak of her breast, sucking it gently, then hard, driving her to the edge of her sanity, making her moan incoherent words of ecstasy.

Neji's head shot up. He placed a finger over Hinata's lips and looked at the door.

Someone was approaching.

He took his blanket and offered it to her so she could cover herself while he checked who was outside his door.

"What is it?" he asked without opening.

"Hiashi-sama wishes to speak with you over dinner."

"Aa…."

The person then left shortly after the message was given.

Hinata peeked out of the covers and glanced up to her stilled cousin. Boldly she got up from the bed and approached him, embracing him from behind, she slipped her arms around his waist and buried her face between his shoulders, breathing the scent that was uniquely his. She was feeling something painful that only his touched could ease.

He turned around.

"You should go." He said before planting a kiss on her forehead.

Walking past her, he made his way to his closet to get dressed.

Hinata stood immobile, facing the door. She didn't know why, but she couldn't force herself to move. The aftermath of what _almost_ happened was still too raw. She could still feel Neji's hands caressing, lips kissing, body pressed hard and heavy against her own.

She stared at the door like it was some living, breathing thing that would jump away if she didn't hold it quick enough. Forcefully, she willed herself to move. With a shaky hand, she reached for the handle and gently slid it open, stepped outside and closed it just as quietly behind.

Like in a trance she made her way towards her room. She needed a shower…. a long cold shower. That's what she needed.

- o O o -

Neji stared at his bed as he sat silently in a corner of his room. His mind seemed to slip in and out every now and then; he couldn't even finish changing clothes. His bed… He couldn't believe that Hinata laid there just a few minutes ago, feverish, moaning and mewling under his touch…His bed… where his guilty pleasures of countless dreams conceived. Dreams of her deliciously succulent lips, with warm welcoming arms and willingly parted thighs while she said his name at different heights of pleasure as he'd dip into her sweet moist-

_Snap out of it!_

He just drifted out again! He needed to get a hold of himself. He slapped his forehead and quickly got up from his seat. He couldn't keep the Head of the Hyuuga clan waiting.

* * *

**a/n :** you know the drill...**Reviews are very much appreciated...**


	3. Chapter 3: Revealed

**a/n:** Yay! an update! Im so happy so many people actually liked this fic...I know it irks a few people that its a cousin to cousin thingy but I dont know...i kinda like them together...But I like GaaHina too! OOHHH dang it! Im so confused! who'll it be?Will somebody **please** help me decide? I feel like making a poll in here or something...hehehehe...Im so torn...

Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto...If I did... I would have already slept with Neji or Gaara, either one, I'm not picky...hehehehe...

* * *

**Chapter 3: Revealed **

"I'm truly sorry. Please, don't think ill of my brother's absence. He's very busy as of the moment and won't be able to come." The blond sand-nin lowered her head to acknowledge the Head of the Hyuuga clan. A member of a noble family, one that ruled over the Wind country for years, she couldn't bring herself to bow any lower than she had to a mere leader of some clan…even if it was one of the oldest and well-known in Konoha.

"I understand the burden he carries… How is the Wind County fairing nowadays?" Hiashi inquired politely.

"There had been a few skirmishes near our borders. It seemed like a group of missing nins were bold enough to dare wreak havoc in Suna." The young kunoichi smirked.

"They must have thought that since Shukaku was drawn out of Gaara, he had already gone…soft." The older man smiled. "That must be why the 5th wasn't able to come. He wanted to prove them wrong…"

Temari gave out a heartfelt laugh. "Would you blame him, Hyuuga-sama? He is Kazekage after all."

The door slid open and Neji, dressed in his traditional black yukata worn by Hyuugas during formal gatherings, bowed and said his greetings before walking in with confident strides.

"_Yo_… Long time no see."

"Temari-san?" he was surprised to see her.

"Please sit and join us. We were just waiting for you and my daughters." Hiashi motioned for him to come closer. The younger Hyuuga joined them at the table.

"You look a bit exhausted today, _ne_ Neji?" the sand-nin commented.

"Ah… just got back from a mission. But it's nothing…just need a good night sleep, that's all." He smiled wearily.

"They'll serve supper in a short while." Hiashi interrupted.

The door slid open once more. Two pale young ladies both wearing plain white _yukatas_, with a blue _obi_ for Hinata and a black one for Hanabi, entered the room. "_Chichue_…"

"You're late. Where are your manners? We have guests." Their father said sternly.

"_Gomen-nasai_." Hinata lowered her head but her stubborn sister remained stiffly upright.

_"Maa…maa_… It's no trouble…no trouble at all." Temari turned to Hinata. "I should be the one apologizing that Gaara isn't here. I know it's very impolite of him that he can't even take time to come and get his future bride.

Neji's head shot up so quickly he thought he felt his neck snap.

"What do you mean 'future bride'?" Neji stared at his uncle, relieved that the question came from his younger cousin rather than him.

"Umm…well…" Temari, dumbfounded, looked at Hiashi inquiringly. She didn't know they weren't informed yet. Most of the people in the Wind country already knew.

"That's actually the reason why I called you." He referred to Neji, who then looked even more confused.

"I don't understand... Has the council decided to- "

"Yes…" Hiashi cut him off. "They have."

The new comers settled themselves at the narrow table and dinner was served.

Hinata stared at her plate distastefully but forced herself to shove some food in to her mouth. Hanabi picked on hers while eyeing their female guest. Neji, though it took all of his remaining strength, stayed as calm and collected as usual, acting as if nothing happened.

Hiashi cleared his throat after the empty dishes were cleaned and was replaced by a warm pot of tea.

"The council wants to wed Hinata to the 5th Kazekage. It has been decided two weeks ago and will be formally announced tomorrow." He paused. "Hinata will leave the day after."

Temari just sat there and sipped her tea. It was interesting to see the reactions of the young Hyuugas.

Hinata dared to take a glance at Neji. If by any chance there was a single hint of emotion showed in his face it was no longer there. He would have died first, before they would see him break.

"I need you to accompany Hinata on her way to Suna." Hiashi placed the porcelain cup down and looked at his nephew.

"I understand…" His face was still impassive, devoid of any emotion. Hinata felt like her insides being ripped into pieces. She just realized, not knowing what he thought was far worst than hearing his insults.

The next thing she heard was her father dismissing them as he rose and he beckoned Temari to follow. She heard Neji's thanks and appreciation to her father and Temari whispered something like "See you soon…" or something similar to that phrase. She wasn't really listening.

The raven haired girl was quick on her feet to follow her cousin outside, but a small and yet strong hand grabbed hold of her arm.

"_'Neesan_…did you know?" Hanabi looked straight at her, face showing sympathy.

"I did." She answered softly.

Her younger sister released her grip. "Go."She said and stepped aside.

Hinata ran outside, hoping to catch up with Neji.

The night air was harsh and cold as it whipped against her cheeks. She needed to talk to him, she needed to explain.

"Neji!" She called out as she saw his retreating figure.

"Wait!" She called again as she ran after him. "Neji-niisan, please wait!"

He stopped in his tracks but he didn't say anything. He just stood there, his back towards her.

"Please…" She finally caught up with him, panting, face flustered from running. "We need to talk."

Not a word from him.

"_Niisan_…" she whispered.

Slowly he turned around to face her. White eyes stared, full of emotions. It was the same look he had during their match, years ago. She wanted so much for him to look at her but now that he was, she suddenly wished that he wouldn't, at least not that way.

"I…" She started, but the words wouldn't come out. What would she say?

"You knew." His voice was calm but stern. And it wasn't a question. It was a statement, as if he was accusing her of murder, and she felt guilty because she knew she had done it. Hinata closed her eyes and tried to look away.

"You knew and you still let me…" Anger strained with thin gauze. "How could you?"

"Neji…"

"We were together three days ago." His was voice slowly rising. "You were just in my room this afternoon."

"…" What would she say? That she tried to tell him but almost ended up sleeping with him? What?

She felt like cowering from his gaze but she couldn't even move.

"Neji…" Gathering all of her self confidence, she dared to try it one more time." I tried to te-"

"Hinata-sama, did it ever occur to you that something could have happed between us back there." His breathing haggard, face flushed with ire. "What would Gaara say if he found out you were no longer a virgin? What would he think of you then?"

Hinata gasped.

It would have been better if Neji just stabbed her with a kunai right then and there for his words felt like a cold blade, a sharp knife driven through her chest. She felt so numb after hearing his words. She would have bled to death and wouldn't even notice it.

Her eyes were wide and staring. She tried to focus them at the man in front of her, but they refused to do so. They were already brimming with tears and seeing clearly was nearly impossible. She didn't want to blink; afraid that if her tears starts to trickle down her cheeks she might not be able to stop them.

"_Go-gomen_…I- "She lowered her head and gave him a courteous bow, hiding the free falling beads of moisture."...I wasn't thinking…"

What was she thinking? It just showed how stupid and feeble minded she was. How could she let him touch her like that, knowing she was marrying someone else?

_Hinata, what kind of a woman are you? _

Neji felt a pang of guilt as he saw her small frame bent.

"_Su-sumimasen_" The scent of lavender danced in the air as she ran past him. Face turned away so he wouldn't see the crystal tears streaming down her paled face. Neji clenched his fist, telling himself over and over again not to reach out and grab her. Take her and just make her his because he knew she certainly was not…and never would be.

He looked up the night sky, dark clouds forming, framing the crescent moon above. He just realized she was trying to tell him about it this afternoon, it was the reason why she came to him in the first place. But the perverted jerk in him took advantage of her, thinking she meant to talk about _them_ as a couple when she was just trying to tell him she was about to marry someone else.

_Stupid! You just managed to make her feel like a slut without even saying it. You really are a genius, Neji, a freaking genius. _

He looked at the direction where Hinata went and decided to take the opposite. As exhausted as he was… he knew sleep would not come tonight. He needed to punch or kick something or else he just might kill someone. Leaping from one strong branch to another, Neji disappeared in the shadows.

- o O o -

The trees rustled outside the brightly lit inn. Temari just got back from her dinner with the Hyuugas. The Sand-nin paced around the spacious room and thought of what to do, glancing at the clock every now and then. _Eleven o'clock_. A night like this should not be wasted.

She noticed someone was coming but too occupied with her thoughts, she didn't even bother to check who could it be. The young kunoichi let out a small cry when the window burst open and the wind blew hard, bringing in whirling sand along with it.

"What the? _Bakayaru_!" Temari crossed her arms for cover. "Stop it, Gaara!"

The sand settled and the looming figure of Gaara appeared, standing quite menacingly in the middle of the room. His dark cloak swooshing as the air that brought him there died.

"I thought you weren't coming." She smirked at him.

"Why not?" He asked with that expressionless voice.

"Well, for starters, I thought you didn't really want to get married." She replied, arms folded neatly across her chest.

"I don't." he answered shortly.

"And then what the heck are you doing here then?" She raised an eyebrow as she glared at her younger brother. What would he be doing here other than to get his future bride?

"I came to see the Hokage. I have some business to discuss with her." He started to head for the exit.

"You mean you didn't come here for the Hyuuga girl?"

He paused. "I did…among other reasons." And then he finally disappeared behind the door.

Temari bit her lower lip to keep herself from giggling. Her little brother's ego was still too big for him to admit that he was…well…interested…if not concerned.

Gaara…_in love_…the image was… **disturbing**. The thought alone was laughable. She shook her pretty blond head and followed him outside. "Wait up! Where's that lazy kabuki-faced brother of yours!"

* * *

**note: **

Chichue: its actually spelled chichi...(in the book that is) but I chose to write it as its pronounce...well whatever works really...

**P.S.**

to those Anonymous reviewers that I cant reply...

**Zoe:** thanks so much for reviewing

**Mariagoner:** You have no idea how many times I've asked those questions in my head...

**Rook:** Sorry bout the Incest thing...its actually not a taboo in their culture...but i guess it still depends on the person reading...It'll be your choice if you continue to read on...I hope you do...but if not...its okay too...

**bb: **Im really having a hard time to decide...

**wah:** Hehehehe...I have a soft spot for both of them...

**lup1n: **I know what you mean...I havent really read anything M rated GaaHina in ffnet but in adultffnet i've read one...it was kinda...well...okay I guess...It inspired me to write this thing ..so thanks the author of that fic...I just cant seem to remember who it was though...and about the Incest thing...too much history between the two...I just cant help it...

Minna...who do you think should end up together?


	4. Chapter 4: Recalled

**A/N:** Hello minna! I am here again to share my newest obsession...thank you so much to all my reviewers...you make me work faster specially when most of the time I'm just lazying around...doing nothing...or maybe eating Flintstone vitamins with gin or LAMBANOG...hehehe

**Disclaimer:** I dont own Naruto...I own my pc...my pen and paper...the idea of writing this lame fic...so on and so forth...

* * *

**Blood in Suna**

_How will you let go of someone you loved with every beat of your heart...with every breath you take...someone you have loved with every fiber of your being..._

_how will you learn to forget that someone when your world revolves around her...when your sun sets and you moon rises in her sky... _

_when she walks away...you'll feel torn and your heart will be shattered... _

_but what's more painful than seeing her leave is to find out that every piece of your broken heart... still belongs to her._

* * *

**Chapter 4: Recalled**

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

"Tsunade-sama…Tsunade-sama"

"Hmm? Hmm?" the member of the legendary _sannin_ grunted. Head oddly resting on her table surrounded by numerous unrolled scrolls and opened books.

"Tsunade-sama…" grumpily, she shifted her head.

"Ah! Look! You just won the lottery!"

"_Yata_!" as if a barrel of ice cold water was splashed on her, the great Godaime was now wide awake.

"Ehhh…I knew you'd fell for that! " Shizune said grinning across her.

"huh? wha-?" Tsunade rubbed her droopy eyes, wiped the flow of drool on the side of her mouth before leaning again on her desk.

"Don't go back to sleep…we have guests."

"_Neh_, Shizune…tell them to come back tomorrow. I'm feeling old and tired today. I need my beauty rest." She said, adjusting her head, trying to find that comfortable position she had, before her noisy assistant disturbed her beautiful slumber.

The much younger woman sighed. "Kazekage-sama's here. Try not to embarrass yourself."

"_Eh_?" her eyes shot open. She raised her head and saw three figures across the room.

"Kazekage-sama! How nice of you to drop by…" her voice laced with sarcasm. "And look, such _lovely time_ in the evening."

Shizune and Temari cringed.

"I don't have much time." Gaara stood still, arms folded across his chest.

"Really?"she leaned back her chair lazily. "…must be important for you to come here personally."

She motioned for Shizune to leave and the assistant willingly obeyed, gathering Tonton as she headed outside. Temari, not wanting to get involve, followed the medic-nin out.

Once safe out of earshot, Shizune, still clutching Tonton, asked the blond kunoichi. "We heard he's getting married."

"_Aa_…"

"…to Hinata-chan." She continued.

Temari nodded.

"She's a good person…he'll be happy with her. I should know…I taught her all her medical-jutsus." She smiled.

"I'm sure she is. But I wouldn't expect so much from an arranged marriage. Its hard when you don't love whom you're married to."

Shizune just nodded, she knew it'll be hard but she knew Hinata. She'll make it work. She somehow always does.

- o O o -

Early that morning Gaara showed up at the Hyuugas' doorstep, along with Temari, Kankuro, and two other sand-nins. It seemed that the Kazekage can't leave his village with minimal protection so they insisted that he brought along two other ninjas with him. Temari had been smirking the whole time while Kankuro was not a happy camper at all, grumbling with every step that he took. The two other shinobis were silent, faces masked with white cloth; uneasy that they were outside their territory, even if it was Konoha, the ninja in them were always distrustful.

-

Hinata was called upon by her father. She will meet Gaara this afternoon for the first time, years after their chunin exams.

While changing, she wondered what he looked like now. She remembered during the test, teams 8 came across them at the forest of death. He was horrifying back then. She felt her knees weakened as the image flashed in her mind. For someone to kill a person in cold blood like that, one must be heartless and cruel. She couldn't imagine being married to someone like him, a man who kills for the mere pleasure of doing it.

But then she heard from Shizune and Sakura that he had changed. Naruto changed him. Her thoughts drifted to the man he admired the most and somehow wished him near. Naruto always had that effect on her, like he emited a certain kind of glow which gave her strength and courage. He was one of the reasons she changed…even just a little.

Hinata swallowed hard as she stood outside their living room. She had a feeling this was going to be a long talk between her and her father.

She was dressed in her mother's pink _kimono_ with a dark blue _obi_. Her long hair was loose but she spent almost an hour combing it, making sure it was straight and shiny. She had to look presentable for the name of the clan was at stake. What a shame it would be if Gaara meet her this afternoon and find her repulsive. He might just decide to search for a different woman to be his bride. With that thought in mind, Hinata reminded herself to put on some light make up later. Just a little powder and a dab of lipstick to make her look more like a woman rather than a scrawny little girl.

She took a deep breath and slid the door open, bowing before she entered.

"_Ohayo-gozaimasu_." She greeted.

The room fell silent. All eyes were on her. This made her more uncomfortable than she already was.

"_Ohayo_, Hinata-san. " Temari greeted back.

Hinata straightened. There were seven people present inside. Hiashi and Hanabi were sitting on one side of the room. While Temari, Kankuro along with two other shinobis from the sand were on the other side with... _He's here already?_

Gaara sat at the middle of their group, tall, handsome and intimidating.

She let out a gasped.

"You seemed surprise." He said when he noticed her reaction.

"_Gomen_. I…I wasn't expecting to see you." Clumsily she bowed again. "I mean… I wasn't expecting to see you... so soon."

"Hinata, sit down." Her father commanded.

"_Ha-hai_." Nervously she settled on her father's left side while Hanabi sat silently on his right.

It would seem like nobody noticed for nobody would dare ask why they were seated the way they were. Her father always thought of Hanabi as a much worthy successor compared to the elder Hinata. It was known but never spoken of, at least not by everyone, just her father and the members of the council.

"It is an honor that the great Kazekage made time to visit us Hyuugas' but it's really not necessary." Hiashi spoke, voice clear, confident and unmistakably noble. One would never doubt he was a leader.

"We had business with the Hokage. And since I'm already in the village, it would be rude not to drop by my future bride's family." Gaara replied honestly. "And besides, my sister informed me that you'll be announcing our engagement today."

"_Aa_…We will have a gathering this evening. It will be mainly attended by our clan but we've invited a few close friends outside the family. Hokage-sama is expected to come." Hiashi stole a glance at Hinata. "We would appreciate it if you'll consider staying to join us. After all, it is my daughter's and your engagement that we're celebrating."

"Of course." He answered shortly.

One of the masked ninja's cleared his throat and spoke. "Although, we have a request, Hyuuga-sama."

"A request?"

"_Aa_…since…Kazekage-sama can't be away from Suna for very long we will be taking our leave tonight." He paused. "We hope that the heiress…would be able to come with us by that time."

Hinata's eyes widened. Leave? Tonight? But she hadn't inform her friends yet about the engagement. Her teammates, Kurenai-sensie, the people at the hospital, all of them didn't know that she was leaving. She can't leave. _No_!

"Very well then…" Hinata looked at her father in shock. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. He was not even going to ask her opinion on this.

"_Demo…chichue…"_ How could he do this to her? He knew she hadn't told anybody else about this engagement.

"Hinata will leave with you tonight." There was finality in his tone and all Hinata could do was clench her fist, knuckles turning white, as she stared long and hard at the shiny wooden floor. She was leaving the village and none of her friends would even know.

Gaara looked intently at his future wife, sitting across the room. White eyes downcast, lips pursed as she helplessly watched her life being decided by someone else right in front of her. Somehow he felt something for her. He felt…pity. But then why would he feel sorry for her when their fate was pretty much the same. He'll be married to her out of duty to his village and her, for her clan. But still…he can't help but feel the hopelessness that she was in right now for he was feeling the same. The difference was…he'll be living his life the way he always had only this time it'll be with her, while she was going to leave everything behind to live a life with him. He was gaining while she lose and there was nothing they could do about it.

"I believe you haven't eaten yet. Please wait a moment and we'll have a meal serve for all of you…" Hiashi got up and excused himself. He had to leave and see to it that everything was in order for this evening. "I'll leave you in my daughters' capable hands…If there's anything you should need, feel free to ask…this is your house…you are family now."

Gaara just nodded.

Hinata and Hanabi were left in the room with the others. They were silent for a while except for Temari and Kankuro's occasional bickering.

The younger Hyuuga then left saying she had to take care of packing her sister's things. "You'll need decent clothes to wear where you're going." She took one more glance at them and then she was gone.

A minute later the other five rose and started to leave as well.

"Hinata-san, we'll leave for a while." Temari smiled as she picked up her fan. "We'll be back later." And they exited the room one by one. Hinata was still staring at the floor. She wanted to say something but she can't remember the words, she wanted to do something but she couldn't recall what.

_Hinata, wake up! Ahou…you're just going to sit there and let them leave? Do something… _

Hinata quickly got up to her feet and went outside. She saw the sand shinobis on their way out of the compound. Hurriedly, she ran towards them, light steps, feet barely touching the ground.

"Wait! Kazekage-sama!" she called out. She grabbed the hem of her kimono so she can run faster. "Kazekage-sama!"

The group halted and turned to face her. "Kazekage-sama." When she finally caught up with them. "Sum-"

"If you really are going to be my wife, stop calling me that." He said pointedly. He glared at her from where he stood. She still is the same girl he remembered. Timid…weak. "Just Gaara…"

"Huh? Uhhh…_Ha-hai_." she answered as she tried to compose herself.

"What is it, Hinata-san?" Temari asked.

"_Anou_…I…"

"You…what?" Kankuro said impatiently and it made her nervous even more.

Gaara just stared at her, waiting.

"…about leaving tonight…I- "

"If you can't leave tonight, then we'll leave tomorrow morning." He cut her off as if he knew what she was about to say.

"Kazekage-sama…it's important that we leave as soon as we- "

"A few hours won't make a difference." He interrupted the sand-nin. "Besides we'll need to camp out anyways."

Hinata's face brightened. "_Arigato-gozaimasu, Kaze_-" she bowed to show her gratitude. "- I mean…Gaara-sama."

The group started to leave again, heading towards the gate.

"Gaara-sama!" He looked at her over his shoulder. "_Anou_…the gathering starts at five."

He nodded and continued on their way out. Hinata stood there for a while as she waited for them to disappear behind the gate. She felt somewhat…relieved.

- o O o –

"Sooo...What do you think of her?" the blond kunoichi asked him as they walked towards the Inn.

"She's so…small…and thin. Are you sure she is the one?" Kankuro adjusted his well-wrapped Karasu on his back.

"Nobody asked your opinion." She snapped at him. "So what do you think, Gaara?"

"She _is_ small…" Gaara agreed.

"_Neh_…see?" Kankuro smirked at Temari.

"I meant she's…delicate... and refine." Gaara corrected him. "She hasn't change that much. She's still shy…and…"

"And…" the two asked in unison.

"Weak."

- o O o –

The Hyuuga compound was already busy. Servants hustled and bustled around, preparing food and drinks, doing every chore there was.

Hinata felt dizzy from all the commotion. She just wanted to lie down for a while. With heavy steps she tried to make her way towards her room, bumping into someone every now and then.

Halfway across, the world began to swirl. It was too hot and she was having hard time breathing. Her hair was sticking on her forehead, slick with sweat. Was she out on the sun for too long? Why was she feeling like this?

Hinata leaned on the wall for support. She looked ahead to see how far was she and will she be able to make it. Her room was just a little further. The door was just a few meters away but she can't bring herself to move.

She heard someone approaching. Letting go from the wall, she whirled around to see.

But then everything suddenly blurred and she felt herself falling…falling…and everything was gone.

"Hinata-sama!" Neji caught her just in time before she hit the ground. "Hinata... _Oi!_ Hinata!?"

She was limp and pale. It seemed that she had lost consciousness. Carefully, he carried her to her room and gently laid her on the bed. He checked if it was anything serious but found out it was just stress. He knew she hadn't been sleeping very well and he heard she hadn't eaten anything in almost three days.

Hurriedly, Neji sent for help with one of the servants passing outside Hinata's room and quickly got back inside. He sat beside the bed, staring at her face.

A few minutes ago he was about to turn back and leave when he saw Hinata on the corridor. But he stopped when he noticed her leaning against the wall. It looked like she was having a hard time walking.

His logic was screaming that he should stay away. He should just turn back and walk away… avoid her as much as possible. But he was too worried to do that, so he tried to approach her. That's when she turned and fell.

She felt so light.

Sitting here, looking at her, he can't help but think how it felt so right to have her in his arms again.

Reaching out, he brushed his fingers againts her pale cheeks. _Will I ever forget what it feels like to touch you? Will I ever forget the taste of your lips... or the softness of your skin? _

He sighed.

"Hinata…" _Will I ever forget you?_

The door slid open and Hiashi, along with Hanabi and the family physician walked in.

Neji got up from his seat and started to leave the room, he took one last longing look at the unconscious girl he had learn to love but can never have... a love as intense as his hate for her before. Funny, how fate can be so cruel. He guessed this was the payment for hurting her so many years ago. But right now he'd gladly receive the divine punishment than see her marry someone else. At least the moment's suffering will soon perish shortly after his death. But this…this pain…he will carry this for the rest of his life.

_A bleeding wound that will ache until the day he dies._

* * *

**a/n:**

(_Lambanog_ is created from the dripping sap called "tuba" from the coconut flower. Its a native alcohol drinkhere in the philippines )

**GaaHina fans...**i just want to tell you...

Im holding a shield right now...cause over ripe tomatoes and rotten eggs might come flying to hit me in the face or something...I'm sorry if the fluff between them is taking soo long...its just that their relationship is so complex i just cant slip in a scene wherever and wheneveri want...I have to build it first...which is...(whew!) so hard to do! anyways...stay tuned...cause when those fluffs come I'll make sure they're good and memorable...hehehehe...

**And to those Anonymous reviewers I cant reply...**

**lup1n :** Thanks again for the nifty reviews and Im seriously considering this to be a GaaHina fic...cause I notice there are very few of them...but Im still too attached to NejiHina...so we'll see...the story will actually shift once Hinata leaves Konoha for Suna...so please...A little patience...

**Rook:** thanks for reading and reviewing...I cant promise there wont be NejiHina scenes in the future...this is a love triangle after all...but still I appreciate your comments and suggestions...and like I said...Im seriously considering this to be a GaaHina...but still undecided...

**Lira :**Thanks for reviewing...I know...there are very few (if there's any...i havent read one from here...) GaaHina LIME on FFN...that's why I wanna make one!(silly me) hehehehehe...

**Mariagoner :** To be honest...Im afraid to think thatthey have to face off...Im no good with those kinds of scenes...wish me luck! and thanks for the review...

**blooty :** You are in luck my friend cause I'm updating it today! hehehehe...enjoy...

* * *

For the rest of the gang...I hope you liked it...**I hope you review**...and I hope you stay tuned for the next chappie...

Okies? hehehehe...


	5. Chapter 5: Cleansed

**a/n:** Hello minna-san! **HAPPY NEW YEAR!** first off we'll start the year with a new chapter...but i have to warn you...i had the worst case of writers block this past week so im soo sorry if this chappie sucks...nuff said...just go ahead and enjoy...

**Disclaimer:**This new year...I wanna own Naruto...the characters...the anime...the magna...and everything that comes along with owning the darn thing... Good God my head is aching! I havent slept for days! just go on and read...

* * *

**Blood In Suna**

**Chapter 5: Cleansed **

**-**

**-**

**-**

Hanabi watched her sister from afar. Hinata was wearing a formal white Kimono; her hair pulled back and tied in a bun, her smooth pale face shown for everyone to see. The Hyuuga girl's eyes then shifted to the man who sat beside their heir.

_Kazekage._

The thought of her sister marrying someone had been playing in her mind for quite sometime now. Hinata's betrothal was expected after her 16th birthday but it had come and gone yet no marriage had been arranged…at least not formally though…till now.

From time to time the council would bring the subject up with a selected candidate but their father would dismiss the subject as quickly as possible giving them valid and logical reasons why the heir should not marry the one that they had chose.

But today…today was different. Today her sister was sitting beside her future husband. The man who was suppose to live and lead the clan with her, but can't. The man, who was suppose to give them the next Hyuuga heir, but will not. For he was Kazekage and he was above their tradition…above the silly Hyuuga rules. He need not to follow the council if he didnt want to. It made Hanabi wonder, when they marry will Hinata be finally free.

She looked at Gaara again. Blue aquamarine eyes caught her pale white ones staring.

_Such lonely eyes…_ _So empty_. Emptier than any eyes she have seen.

Deep and full of color yet only loneliness sets in them. She broke away from his gaze and stared at her sister once more. The couple was sitting on an elevated platform; guest would approach them, a courteous bow before giving their formal greetings. Hanabi wondered if her shy and soft-spoken sister would be able to fill that emptiness she saw in the Kazekage's eyes.

People always thought of Hinata as weak and timid who cowered when she was intimidated but for her, she always thought of Hinata as her sister who was always there when lightning strikes and she couldnt go to sleep. She used to creep into her room and find solace in Hinata's bed. Her sister who always tended to her wounds whenever she got home injured and bleeding. She was the sister who always listened to her whine about their father and his unreasonable training. Yet through it all she never heard her complained. Never shown spite against them. _Never_.

But she knew at night when nobody seemed to be looking she can see her cry in her room. She can hear her stiffed sobs but they will never see it. For Hanabi knew Hinata was stronger than they thought. That was why she hated it when she hear them talk behind her back. Over the years, Hinata had improved a lot, both physical and mental, but for them she could never be enough. Her feeble personality overshadowed the talent within. All they can see was an insecure failure who was born with the responsibility but will never live up to fulfill it.

She was already branded, like an invisible seal had already been marked on her forehead ,even if she was going to be the head of both families they will never see her fit for it.

In the end…this marriage will serve its purpose…_a graceful exit for an unworthy heir._

Her train of thought was interrupted when the couple slowly rose and left the room.

-

-

- o O o -

-

-

Its raining again…rain in Konoha dont come often. But when it does it bring so many things along with it. Cold beads of crystal like waters mercilessly battered everything, as the chilly wind blew through the village. It brings happy memories, like a child playing in the rain, hopping from one puddle to another, or sad memories, like a long forgotten loved one. While for some it brings something else… something more…

Hinata walked through the unsheltered road. Heavy rain quickly drenched her beautiful kimono, the cold seeping in making its way to her bones. She left without telling anyone. It wouldn't be long until they notice and send someone to look for her but she didn't really care. All she really wanted was to see Konoha for the last time. Take a walk down the usual path she takes; check the regular places she goes to. In truth, she could always visit here. It wasn't like she cant come at all. But her time would be limited. It would'nt be the same.She could come and visit but soon she would need to leave. Konoha would just be another place she goes to…a place to visit, not exactly "home".

What is a home anyway? Home is where your heart is… A place where someone is waiting for your return... A place where you feel like you belong. A sanctuary, somewhere you can bare your soul, where you can just be you and let your guard down cause you feel safe and secure.

She looked at the looming shadow of the Hyuuga mansion. It was just a building, full of rooms from end to end, but never a home. How can one call it home when everyone constantly reminded you that you were not wanted...that you didn't belong? How can one call it home when you're not even welcomed?

Then if that was the case, where is home then? _Do I even have one?_

She stopped and looked up the dark starless sky. The drops of water were falling on her face; getting water in her eyes, mixing with her newly shed tears.

She never really had a place she could call home after all.

" '_Kasaan look!" young Hinata tugged the hem of her mother's kimono. They were strolling around the village when they passed by a river. The young girl was immediately enticed by the flowing water._

_A small smile played on her mother's face. "That's called a river Hinata. See? The water is flowing, going through its path." _

"_Oh…so…" she paused for moment, then her pretty small face frowned and seemed to have lost her interest. "You mean you always know where its going then, ne?" a question that surprised the older woman. Who would expect such a jaded question from someone so young? _

"_That's what everybody thinks…" Hinata saw the gleam on her mother eyes as she spoke. "…But you know what?"  
_

"_What?" The girl's eyes were full of curiosity. _

"_In time…the river changes its course." _

In time…

Without even knowing, Hinata found herself standing at the bank of the very same river.

_In time…will my destiny change like the river changes its course?_

"I want to be like the river, '_Kaasan_…I want to change my given path." She murmured as she approached the water. Due to the weather, the current was stronger and its color wasnt its usual shade of deep green. Tonight, the color was that of mud…soil hauled in by the rain.

Icy cold water greeted her feet, her _geta_ clicking as it hit a the rocks. The water was slowly rising as she went in further.

"Please…let me be like the river."

-

-

o O o –

-

-

Rain…was something the desert didnt get often. And unfortunately when it did come, more often than not it was coupled by a sand storm of different degrees and intensity. Naturally, nobody in his right mind would want to be caught in it. Weather in the desert was…_fickle_.

But tonight the rain was in Konoha…and fortunately for Gaara, he happened to be there. It had been a while since the last time he saw it, and he wanted to see it now.

He excused himself and told them he would like to get some fresh air. Due to the bad weather everyone was inside. The room was getting rather too crowded for the Kazekage, a man who was used to wide-open spaces, and aside from the fact that he didnt like to mingle with people, interacting seemed very…unlike him. He glanced at his gourd and decided to leave it…just for tonight.

Hesitantly he stepped out of the open. He wanted to remember what it felt like to walk in the rain…countless drops of water lining from the sky before it finally fell on to the ground.

He looked up_. No stars tonight_. He noticed how good the rain felt as it fell on his face. It was …_cleansing_. His dark heavy clothes were quickly soaked in minutes but he didn't really care. He continued walking not knowing where he was heading.

-

-

- o O o -

-

-

The rain refused to stop and the deep waters of the river was five times stronger than its usual current. But it didn't seem to bother Hinata. She stood in it like it was a fine day in summer as water rose up to her chest. She slowly dipped her head backwards so her hair would touch the stream. She wanted to feel it flowing around her, take all her sorrow, ease her pain and cleanse her soul. She didn't even care that her kimono, drenched and torn in a few places, had become heavy and cold against her skin.

"_You knew and you still let me…"_ Neji's words kept ringing in her ears.

"_Hinata-sama, did it ever occur to you that something could have happened between us back there."_

She dipped her head once more. Her slick dark hair clung to her nape as she rose from the water_. "What would Gaara say if he finds out you're no longer a virgin? What would he think of you then?"_

Submerging her whole body in the river, Hinata desperately tried to forget his words. She felt dirty and unworthy of marrying any man at this point. She felt like she had already betrayed him even before their marriage.

_Nothing really happened._ _Nothing happened... nothing... nothing..._ She tried to console herself. _But what if there was? What if it did happen?_

She was to blame for she knew but allowed it anyways... What was making her more guilty was the fact that she wanted it to happen, wanted it so badly that she didnt care what would happen next.

She was having a hard time with the dilemma she was facing…she was marrying someone else yet she still thinks of her cousin. Wanted him, longed for him…eager to be beneath him so she could wrap her arms and legs around him, yearned to feel his kisses and wondered what would it feel like if he touches her there…it was lust. Was it even right to feel that way…they said it was normal... but it didn't feel normal at all…

Hinata just wanted to stay in the water hoping that maybe when she rose from it...she'll finally feel clean.

She didn't even noticed the rumbling of the ground when a near by dike, a few kilometers away broke and sent a surge of water to flood on her way.

-

-

- o O o –

-

-

Gaara stopped on his tracks and looked around. He had been walking for a few minutes without any particular destination and now he found himself at a riverbank.

He watched the water rose as the rain continued to pour. It was interesting to see one wave got swallowed by another as the river tumble down its course.

A sudden flash of white in the water caught his eye . There was someone in the river. A woman.

_A bath…at this hour? In this weather?_ The girl must be insane. Probably here to commit suicide, maybe catch pneumonia or something.

A loud crack drew his attention away from the girl. An old dike finally gave up and broke sending its battered logs along with the rush of water.

Gaara searched for the girl ahead. She didn't seem to notice what happened and she just dipped herself again in the water .

The young Kazekage sighed. Suicide wasn't included on his _way-to-die_ list. A person should die with his dignity intact…honorably, memorably and in the hands of a worthy opponent. He just can't stand there and watch. Dying in an incident like this seemed so pointless and stupid to him. If this girl really wants to commit suicide…she just have to do it someplace else…somewhere away from him that is…

With a speed of a well-trained ninja, Gaara leapt into the water to save the young woman just in the nick of time.

-

-

- o O o -

-

-

Hinata woke up with a start, rough and hard rocks beneath her. Her head was aching and her kimono, ruined and soaking wet.

The rain had stopped.

She slowly sat up and looked around. Someone was sitting in front, his back turned towards her. Red hair disheveled, dark clothes soaking wet as well. She quickly recognized the man.

"_Kazekage-sama!"_ she exclaimed, a bit surprised to see the man_. "_Gaara-sama, what are you doing here_?"_

Gaara didn't even looked at her and just continued to stare at the now peaceful river, no traces of what ever happened a few minutes ago. "Your suicide attempt failed."

"What?" she looked at the river as well. "_Ohh_…" was all she could mutter. She cant really tell him what she was doing there can she? Thinking about it just opened up the wounds.

Gaara picked up a stone and tossed it to the water. It fell into it with a dull cluck.

"If you wanted to escape from the engagement that bad, all you needed to do was say so…" he picked up another one. "No need to kill yourself over it…I didn't think you were that stupid."

Hinata just stared at his back; she wanted to say something but was interrupted by the following words.

"But I guess you're too weak to do that either" he looked at her over his shoulder before casting the stone in the water.

She felt her face flushed.

"But then again…I thought you never take back your words…never run away…wasn't that your _way of the ninja_? Or did that change too?"

Hinata closed her eyes and tried to remember her words, spoken a long time ago…she didn't expect him to remember.

She asked herself the same question. Wasn't that her way of the ninja? She had forgotten what it felt like to stand up for herself…did she forget about that too?

She stared at the man sitting in front of her. He wasn't too close to intrude… not too distant, just beyond reach. She even felt guilty just by looking at him. This man was the man she was supposed to marry. This was the man she betrayed.

Moving closer, daring out the odds she slowly reached for him, slipping both arms around his waist and resting her forehead between his shoulders. She was shaking from the cold but his warmth was gradually soothing her nerves.

"I…I wont ran away. I never meant to do so." She said, her voice faint as a whisper. "I want to be a good wife." She drew a shaky breath. She was doing this to somehow lessen the guilt she was feeling.

"I'll be loyal, obedient and supportive…I'll always be there for you…" she was saying those words to him but she was telling it more to herself. Her mind was trying to convince her heart that this was what she was suppose to do. "And…and…"

"And I will try my best…to learn…to learn how to love you" She felt him stiffened but she held him tighter. "Just please…let me play my role…"

Gaara was silent for a while. He didn't say or do anything and it made her shivering worse.

But then she heard him chuckle. His broad shoulders shoke as he let out his soft and gentle laughters. Hinata loosened her embrace.

"Hinata-san." He said calmly. "I don't expect anything from you nor should you expect anything from me…"

She moved away from him, breath trapped in her lungs.

"I don't really know why they're letting you marry me but I will marry you for one reason and that reason only."

He stood up and turned to fully face her, his form towering over hers. Light blue eyes met with her white ones. "To bring the Hyuuga blood in _Suna_."

He started to walk away, leaving a white-faced Hinata on the ground. "And one more piece of advice…" he paused. "Stop being so naïve…people will use that against you."

He started to leave again. "You should go home. Get some rest. Be ready to leave at dawn." And with that his tall dark figure disappeared into the night, leaving her physically tired and emotionally exhausted.

She composed herself and stood up. Her wet Kimono was dripping as she pulled tightly to close it. She looked up the starless sky again. Drops of water were starting to fall … _The sky's even weeping _… but unlike the rain her eyes refuse to shed their tears. So she just stared at the night, murmuring to herself…

"Are you crying for me?" She asked the sky tenderly, as if comforting a mourning friend.

"It's okay…it's alright…just...just let it out…" she breathe in deeply; her shoulders shook as she did so.

"Just let it out… and cry." She waited…. but the tears never came.

* * *

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

a/n: what do you think? I had a hard time deciding if i should post it or not...

**_lilchishorty_****, lup1n, Lynn ,-16-BrokenWings-16-, Valla**

**and to all those readers...thank you so much...sorry if i wasnt able to reply to you...I've been a bit busy due to the holidays too...**

**anyways...guys hope you enjoy this chappie hope to hear you comments suggestions and even violent reactions..**.flames? well...constructive crit. is more like it...so if you could actually write that instead of blabbing about how the fic sucks that would be great...it'll show what kind of a reader/writer you really are ne!


	6. Chapter 6: Wanted

**A/n:** Hello minna! yay! an update...I cant really seem to think straight nowadays so whatever you read in this fic...please dont blame it on the author...my new years resolution is drink less...smoke a little and write more..hehehehe...

anyways...sorry if it took me so long but here's chapter 6...enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I dont own Naruto...I will someday though...so pray fro me...hehehe

* * *

**Blood in Suna**

**Chapter 6: "Wanted"**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Leaping from one strong branch to another Gaara thought of his words. Their encounter minutes ago made him agitated and somewhat...disoriented.

" '_Kushou_..." what did she take him for? Telling him she wanted to be a good wife...talked about loyalty and obedience.

_I'll try my best to learn...to learn to love you..._

Gaara swore under his breath. He could have accepted and maybe bear to listen to her other words and useless promises. But for her to use the word love so easily...he wanted to hit her...hurt her...beat the sense out of her. That silly girl didn't know what the hell she was talking about. Didn't Yashamaru tried to love him before? Didn't he desperately tried to care for him too? But he ended up betraying him anyways.

Trust can be gained...and respect can be earned but the heart can never be taught whom to love or not. _Hinata-san...didnt you know that? Your heart chooses who it wants and no amount of will could ever change that_. She didnt need to love him...and he didnt need to love her back...he didnt even need her...

_He didnt need someone like her..._

But why did it felt so good to be held the way that she did?

The rain was still heavy and the air was unnaturally cold. But Gaara felt like his skin was burning. His hand hovered over his waist where Hinata's arms held him so tightly. He touched that part, gently, tenderly, as if her arms were still holding him there.

_Shit, Gaara!_ He was not going through this. He cant afford to be betrayed again. Not this time...not again...ever.

Finally finding his way through the woods, the looming gates of the Hyuuga mansion greeted him. He jumped from the tree he was standing on and landed safely on the ground, water and mud splashing as he did.

Two Hyuuga guards then approached his direction but after confirming who he was the two bowed and went back to their post.

_Yes...he doesn't need her. _

_-_

_-_

- o O o -

-

-

"_Hinata...congratulations...and best wishes." Kurenai gave her former student an affectionate hug._

_Her teammates were standing behind her. Shino, as silent as ever...he didn't even spoke a single word the whole evening. Hinata didn't know whether he was happy, sad or angry about the engagement._

_Kiba, on the other hand was completely the opposite."Are you sure about this? I mean...this is such a big step...and..." he eyed Gaara warily. " **Him?**" The girl just smiled weakly. "Oi! Hinata, just tell me if he's hurting you...we'll bring hell in **Suna** and make him pay!" he said jokingly, though they know some part of it were true. _

_Her teammates were naturally concern...worried was even an understatement. Of course they were sad that she was leaving they had been together for so long they consider each other as family, but they were no fools. Shino and Kiba, both coming from respective clans themselves knew how the system works. For once they were thankful their own clans were not as strict as the Hyuugas. They were just surprised since the engagement was so sudden and seemed to be a little rushed._

_Kurenai excused herself when Tsunade arrived. Reluctantly, she approached the Hokage and was immediately engaged in a heated conversation. _

_Kiba excused himself to check on Akamaru on the other room...due to his size Kiba couldnt really let him join in on the same room with the other prominent guests, so Hinata offered the other room just for him. _

_Hinata then turned to the silent Shino. "Shino-kun?" _

_The man hunched and pocketed his hands._ _"What's wrong?"_

"_Huh? What?" She was hoping he wouldn't notice but she knew she wont be able to hide it...not from Shino. _

"_You don't seem very happy..."_

"_I dont? **Gomene**..."she lightly replied._

"_You're having some doubts about the engagement?" he asked calmly, not meaning to pry._

"_No**..**." she looked away from him._ _"Not really."_

_"I see..." he sounded doubtful but didn't press on with the subject. _

_Just as she was about to say something, Kiba came in the room with Lee, Tenten and Gai. "Hinata! We'll go with Gai-sensei's team tomorrow. We'll join in the party to Suna." the young man yelled from across the room._

_Hinata turned crimson as half of the people inside the room stared at their direction. _

"_**Ayyy...yare-yare..**." Kurenai shook her head from where she sat, right next to their smirking Hokage. _

_-_

Hinata said her goodbyes to Shizune and Sakura.

-

"_Sensie, thank you so much for everything...I..." she didn't want to continue seeing her mentor in the brink of tears. _

_"I'm going to miss you Hinata-chan..." she hugged her tight._

"_We're all going to miss you...Odaijini, Hina-chan." Sakura stood beside her. _

_No words were necessary for these kind of goodbyes. For Shinobis like them, goodbyes like these come more often than not. At least for her, she was just leaving the village...not the world of the living. _

-

Though she felt so aimless her feet manage to take her home. Cold, tired and soaking wet she made her way towards her room.

Her brain wasn't working well anymore, she just wanted to lay down and somehow get some sleep. Though she highly doubted if she'll get any.

She didn't even care that she sensed someone else was inside her room.

Walking towards her bed, she took off her dripping kimono and let it pool on the floor. Her hair was slick and sticking on her face. Her dark mane contrasted against the pale skin of her bare back. Not bothering to get dress or even towel herself dry, she slipped under her covers and lay on her stomach. She was physically tired but her eyes refused to close their lids.

She felt the other person moved from where she was, making her way towards the edge of her bed. Hinata didn't even protest when she finally joined her under the covers.

"_Okaeri_ '_Neesan_."

Hinata turned towards her younger sister.

"They were looking for you...they sent Neji-niisan to find you."

The older sister didn't replied. She wasnt in the mood for talking right now.

"'_Neesan_..." she whispered. "...I know."

Hinata knew what she was referring to. She felt Hanabi's warm hands against her cold skin as she moved close to embrace her. "I know...how much you love him." she paused. "Dont worry, I'll take care of him for you...I'll love him just as much as you do."

Hinata felt her blood ran cold. She didn't just hear what she thought she did, right? Hanabi...and Neji.

Suddenly she didn't want to be in that room, she didn't want to be in that bed...she didn't want to be anywhere near her sister anymore.

She saw the younger girl slowly got up, walked away from her and slid the door silently behind her as she left the room.

Hinata turned to her side and curled up, her knees touching her chin. Her world was turning upside down. What did she do that _Kami_ would put her through so much misery.

Thinking about what Hanabi said, she fetl the hair on the back of her neck rose. She couldnt imagine them together. No. Never. How could she? Neji was hers...hers alone...

_Was..._

Was...past tense. Not anymore.

She closed her eyes and pictured them together... It was too much.

Hinata bolted right up and quickly wrapped the covers around her. She leapt outside her window and ran towards Neji's room. She was greeted by the cold pouring rain but she could careless if it rained shurikens from the sky. She had to see him. She needed to see him. She didn't know why but she must.

"Neji..." she whispered outside his window, shivering from the cold.. "Neji..." No answer.

She slowly slide the window open. The room was empty.

Right...she forgot...he was out looking for her.

She walked towards the bed. _His_ bed. Memories began to flood her like the angry river earlier. The last time she was on it...the last time she was with him so intimately... Dropping her wet sheets on the floor she slipped into his covers and was greeted by Neji's scent. His pillows and sheets...it all smelled of him...like the sweet smell of her favorite vanilla ice cream...she breathe it in as if she could taste it.

Hinata buried her face on the fabric, imagining he was there with her. Arms wrapped around securely, protectively as if he'll never let go. A few short minutes later. Exhaustion took over and she was lulled into deep slumber.

-

-

- o O o -

-

-

Hinata slowly opened her eyes. She wasn't in Neji's room anymore but in a forest, laying in the bushes with only her bed sheet covering her.

The rain was still pouring.

Standing up, she adjusted the sheets so it would cover her from chest and down. She looked around. The woods looked familiar. She haven't been in here many times but she was sure this was the Forest of Death, no doubt about it.

Countless trees of different shapes and sizes loomed around her. Their leaves and branches were blocking out the sky.

A sudden movement from a far made Hinata stop. Someone was approaching... Some one powerful... Someone dangerous. She didn't need to use her Byakugan to see it, the person's chakra was emanating such a strong vibe, shefelt it in her bones.

_Hide._ Her mind was panicking but her body wont move. The person was drawing nearer, she could see his vague figure getting closer beyond the enormous towering trees surrounding them.

_Move! Come on...move!_ But she just stood there immobile, one hand clutching the knot on her chest so the sheet wont fall off, the other lay limp on her side.

The vague figure was becoming clearer and as it approached she had a sinking feeing that she knew who it was. The person's face was hidden beneath the umbrella he was holding but the other features were distinctly his and Hinata cant be mistaken. The clothes he was wearing, the gourd he was carrying, the way he moved and the manner of how he walked towards her.

The mysterious entity stopped and raised the umbrella so she could see his face.

"Y_ou_?" Hinata's mouth dropped open. "_Gaara..."_ but he was not Kazekage...not yet.

It was the young Gaara. The one who took the chunin exam. The one they encountered in the forest of death. The Gaara who killed those men heartlessly...without a single thought of what he was doing...the one who almost killed them if not for his siblings interference.

The young Gaara looked at her straight in the eye, pale blue orbs piercing. He smiled at her menacingly.

Only then she realized the rain.

The rain...falling through the thick leaves of the forest...

The rain...was red.

Crimson like the color of blood. "_Wha-_?"

It was raining _blood_.

She looked at the white sheet covering her and there were blotches of red all over it, her porcelain-white skin, her small hands, she was being drenched by it.

She wanted to scream but her voice wont come out.

Her eyes widened, feeling her insides coiled. She could smell the stench of it. And she could see him grinning...smiling from where he stood. She started trembling...her knees buckled and she slumped on to the ground, kneeling. She couldnt run...she coundnt move.

Slowly she felt him move closer and saw him knelt in front of her. His face was kind and somehow...concerned. Hinata looked at him confused. _Why_? She tried to ask but the words wont come.

A gentle breeze passed by and she felt something moved beneath her. The ground was dissolving., it was turning into sand and she was slowly sinking in it, inch by inch.

The earth was swallowing her like she was trap in a quick sand. But the young Gaara just looked at her, still smiling with his empty eyes, staring.

"_Stop it_...she managed to croak out and grabbed his arm. "_Please_..."

He bent down to kiss her lips, softly, tenderly, like lovers often do. Then she heard him whisper her name as she sunk deeper and deeper until the hearth was on her neck.

"_Stop_!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

-

-

- o O o -

-

-

She bolted right up. Two strong hands helped her steady herself as she panted and tried to catch her breath.

"_Stop!_" she kept on murmuring even though she was already wide awake.

"Hinata-sama?" Neji sat in front of her, hands firmly planted on her shoulders.

She looked at him, face a mask of concern. "Neji-niisan." without even thinking, she wrapped her hands around him and started to sob uncontrollably. She didn't care what the others would say...she didn't care about Gaara...he didnt seem to care about her either anyway, she just wanted to be close to him.

For a second she thought he would push her away but after a while she felt his hand ran down the smoothness of her back, stroking it gently to soothe her.

"You were having a bad dream. That's all. Everything's okay now." his voice was deep and calm. "Its okay..."

Hinata pulled away for a second to look at his face. They haven't spoke to each other since yesterday's confrontation and she didn't think he would forget it that easily.

Neji's eyes traveled from her face to her chest. He was glad the lights were off inside his room and the glow from the open window was the only one illuminating the room from the outside or else Hinata would have seen how red his face was. He reached for the sheets and covered her with it.

"You should go back to sleep" he said, pushing her back to bed. "We're leaving in a couple of hours...you need to get some rest."

She settled in once more but when Neji tried to moved away, Hinata grabbed his arm and pulled him back, causing him to fall on top of her.

Their faces were so close they could feel each others breath.

Hinata wrapped her arms around him, not intending to let go. And Neji...finally giving in, buried his face on the crook of her neck.

"Neji...I'm so tired." she whispered. "Tired of being weak...tired of being told what to do...tired...tired of being myself."

Her hand came up to stroke his hair. "For once...I want to be someone else...and do what I really want."

She kissed the taunt muscles of his shoulder and whispered on his ear. _**"I want you..."**_

He breathed in. This was not good. He promised himself he wont be caught in this type of situation again...he promised himself he'll be more logical. But feeling her this close. Her hand stroking him gently...her lips kissing him delightfully..._ahhh... like that.._.feeling her naked beneath his sheets. _Yes... bare and naked_...beneath him. It was just too much.

Hinata felt him bit her neck deliciously, his tongue, leaving wet traces as he moved to capture her mouth. Two eager hands found their way beneath the sheets and were now exploring her, every touch burned...every kiss was a confession of their unfulfilled desires for one another. Why must they part when being together felt so right. In his arms she truly felt like she belonged. And in her arms he found freedom.

Hinata started to fumble with his shirt but he pulled away from her. He saw her half-lidded eyes stared back at him, full of desire. Yet he couldnt bring himself to do it. They were _so close_ to doing it and yet he couldnt help but think of what will happen to her afterwards.

What would they do to her when they found out? They were bound to know, come their wedding night. People like them don't look kindly on _slightly_ used goods. She might suffer a fate worse than death. He cant let that happen to her. It was her dignity at stake here and she desperately needed respect to where she was going to since she'll be going there alone. He cant risk tainting her name by acting too rashly...with out thought...even if it meant sacrificing their happiness...he was doing this for her.

Hinata was confused to see Neji pulled away from her. "_Doushita_?"

He didn't answer. He stood up and moved away from the bed. Afraid that if he touched her one more time he'll finally give in and lose his control.

"Hinata-sama, we cant do this...this is..."he was trying desperately to put some sense into this. "...this is wrong..." he was doing the right thing ... he knew that he was.

But why did it looked so wrong that she was alone in his bed...waiting for his kiss... yearning for his touch, wanting for him to be near...willing to throw everything just to be with him. She looked so vulnerable...

She sat up and wrapped his sheets around her tighter.

Hinata felt like breaking but if Neji didnt want what she was offering then so be it. "I'm sorry...I'm sorry that you feel that way." she whispered as she stood up. "You know...I was willing to risk..._everything_ for you." she said before opening the door.

Neji's eyes found her sheets on the floor. She left it and brought his instead...basically because hers was wet and his was dry or for whatever reason she had but she left it on the floor.

Bending down he picked it up and moved to sit at the edge of his bed. He stared at it for a moment before he brought it close to his face.

_He did the right thing..._ he looked at the door,it wasleft ajar, andbreathe in her scent, kissing it as if it was her in his hands.

He did the right thing right? _The right thing...yes...I did the right thing_. He told himself over and over again. _The right thing..._

_-_

_-_

- o O o -

-

-

There was always something that you cant seem to get rid of, something forced out of habit...like not sleeping at night when you should be.

Gaara sat on top of a grotto in the Hyuuga garden. The rain had stopped a few hours ago... but the air was still chilly. He had changed his clothes and was just waiting for dawn to come. He couldnt wait already. His mind wandered what would home be like when he gets back, especially now that he will have a so called _wife_ with him. Not much of a difference he supposed. As if he really cared.

But Hinata's words were still stuck on his head. He was getting a little more irritated every minute he thought about it. Staring on nothing in particular, his eyes found a moving figure at the covered walk, the path connecting the two houses. His eyes squinted as he strained to clearly see who it was.

Surprisingly...it was his _wife-to-be_...wearing only...

_Hhmmm..._

He stood up, with full speed...as quick as blinking an eye...he was right in front of her.

She stopped but she didn't looked shock...she obviously knew he was there...

"Do you always walk around naked or is this just for tonight?" he asked sarcastically.

_No answer._

"Saying goodbye to your lover _eh_? Had your last quick one?" her pretty face turned into a scowl.

"Excuse me...It's getting rather cold out here." she was trying to keep her tone casual and calm.

"Is this your idea of loyalty...Hinata-san?" he said as she walked past him, but the girl didn't turn around.

Gaara's mood was starting to change, seeing her refine, demure attitude diminishing with every word he lashed at her. He quickly blocked her way, standing right in front of her once more.

"You're making me wonder what your obedience means..." Hinata took a step back...he was too close for comfort.

He tried to grab hold of her arm but she quickly swatted his hand away. She was not in a mood to play silly games tonight and she was certainly not in the mood to deal with an obnoxious cold turkey either.

"You're not so shy after all..." his eyes raked her form...hair loosely falling down her back, sheets neatly wrapped around her small figure. Gaara could imagine what was underneath it just by looking.

"I believe its none of your business what I wear...or when and where I wear it." she snapped at him.

A smirked appeared on his handsome face. "Actually..." he moved in pushing her towards a stone pillar supporting the roof of the covered walk. "...it is."

Hinata was not about to lose to him if that's what he was thinking. She knew he was strong but she wont let him beat her without a fight. Gaara pinned her against the stone pillar but she quickly drew up her knee to put distance between them and pushed him with all her strength. He took a step back. That was all she needed. Slipping out of his trap, she swiftly moved behind him and gave him a strong kick but before she knew it he pinned her against the pillar again, dark sand, same color as the cemented path below them, rising from the ground. She looked at him, surprised. _How did...he's not carrying his gourd..._

"I can make sand from the hearth..." he gave her a smug look, answering her pending question. "...from just about anything, actually."

She was beginning to worry now...this was not looking good for her. The sand had her arms and legs trapped. "What do you want?" she tried to look away...refusing to accept defeat.

"To know..." he moved closer again . The look in his eyes was starting to scare her...it was the same look hungry wolves had whenever they have a prey cornered.

"Kno-...know what..." her voice faltered.

"Dont worry Hina_-chan_...I'm just making sure that what I'm bargaining for is really worth my while..." he touched the silky smooth skin of her bare shoulder as his other hand slipped in to the slit of the sheet she was wearing...

"Dont..." she looked at him with horror. "Please..."

"Why... not?" he nuzzled on the crook of her neck...breathing in her scent. His hand playing with the dark curls between her legs.

"Dont...stop." her voice was now pleading.

"Dont stop?" he chuckled. He was enjoying this immensely. "Don't tell me you'd rather have someone else touch you than your future husband..." he was nipping her ear...tracing his tongue on her neck...

"I told you...I want to know..." he whispered through her ears...voice hoarse and sexy...

"What do you- ah!" there was a hitch on her breath as he touched that sensitive bud... that source of delicious pleasure...and he grinned broadly.

"Know..."he kissed her chin...her neck...so porcelain white."...if..."

"I-if what?" it was getting harder and harder to think with all the things he was doing to her.

He stopped kissing her neck and looked at her in the eye. "If someone else already took my prize."

Hinata's eyes widened as she realized what he was doing...he slipped in one finger...

"No...dont!" she gasped.

Two...stretching her wider. "Stop it!"

Three...

Gaara muffled her cries with a deep kiss...he could feel how tight she really was. He was getting aroused by what he was doing... _damn it! Not here! _He pulled away and the sand slowly let go of its hold on her. As soon as she was able to move Hinata quickly made her escape...not wanting to be anywhere near him.

He could had caught up with her within seconds...she cant escape from him if he wanted to but...this will be far more entertaining if he prolonged the chase..._ahhh...so tight.._.so she wasn't been taken yet...his first assumption was wrong...he hate being wrong but this time...he was pleased...no...he was excited...

He looked at his hand...the one he used to touch her...

He smiled and looked at the direction where his fiancée came from. Apparently, he was going to marry a virgin...

His smile grew broader...He licked his fingers as he walked through the covered path.Home was going to be different after all..._very different. _

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

* * *

thanks so much to my reviewers...


	7. Chapter 7: Departed

**a/n:** Ohayo minna-san! Thank you for reading my fic...Arigato-gozaimasu ta! I am here to post another chapter...checked and rechecked after eating a burgersteak at Jollibee...hihihihi...now people I know you all want to see some action...(perverted me talking) so i kinda wanted to put some lemon in this chappie...hell i dont really think you want to read about me blabbing so please just go on and enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Heck! Can you even imagine me owning Naruto? That's insane!

* * *

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Blood in Suna**

**Chapter 7: Departed**

**-**

**-**

**-**

He sighed, breathing in her sweet scent of lavender. Cold restless hands traveling her warm, almost feverish skin.

"_Neji..."_ he heard her sigh his name. Legs straddling him in place. He could feel the smoothness of her silky thighs wrapped tightly around his waist as he rode her.

Oh glorious sheets with their magnificent softness. Tender kisses coupled with heated touch, burning lips as they grazed his skin. Pure bliss shared inside the four walled quarters of their room. He could feel the gates of his cage inching open as he pushed inside of her. Each thrust deeper than the last, quicker, with a much darker need.

She was his...his...his...

_"Ahh...ahh..."_

He kissed her parted lips, hear her moan in time with the grinding of their hips. Hinata broke away to gasp for air. He could feel the building tremor inside of her. Getting tighter each time he pushed. He was nearing the edge himself.

Hinata touched the side of his face, brushed away a few strands of his hair. Her hips arching to meet in time with his , wanting him deeper, yearning for more.

Her head thrown back, showing her neck for his better access, he bit it tenderly then kissed the spot as he pushed one last time, his final thrust, feeling her release in time with his. The world flashed in pure white pleasure before cascading into a thousand colors leaving tear streaks on his Hinata's cheeks. He kissed them one by one, whispering words of comfort and promises, knowing all too well they will never be...but he says them anyway for he hoped against all hope that they could be.

Slowly he moved off of her to lie on his back, breaking their intimate tried to reach for her beside him only to realize...

She wasn't there...

_**3:30am**_

The digital clock's luminous numbers seemed to blaze in the darkness of his room.

A dream...

Twas just a dream...

He buried his face against the softness of his pillow, hoping he could just forget to breath and drown himself there.

He was going crazy...this was lunacy...He was going insane.

_Hinata..._

_-_

_-_

- o O o -

-

-

Shock would be an understatement...she was petrified. She never realized how Gaara's intrusion could cause such effect on her.. He brought out out something that was completely foreign and she didn't like it... It made her feel vulnerable. She slumped back against the door afraid that someone might walk in and see her staring in space with that dumb look on her face.

The pain was slowly ebbing. She tried to touch it...pressing a gently hand between her legs. She felt her cheeks flushed as she remembered him fondling her there...Nobody has ever touched her that way before...not even Neji.

She drew her knees up and hugged them tight. She was scared. For the first time since their betrothal she was terrified of her fiancée... and the things he was capable of doing to her...

-

-

- o O o -

-

-

It was already four in the morning and Hinata along with two luggages, which contains her earthly belongings, waited at the grounds of the Hyuuga compound. Looking at it she realized she own so little. No wonder they think she was weak, they provided her everything and made her too dependent. Now that she was leaving she can see just how little did she had.

A few minutes later Neji appeared, followed closely by Hanabi and her father. Hinata didn't dare to look at them. She couldn't stand to look at her sister holding Neji's arm so tightly as they approached her. Seeing them would only fuel her imagination.

Her father moved towards her. He placed a hand on her shoulder as they watch Gaara, his two other siblings and his two escorts emerged from the shadows.

"_Ohayo-gozaimasu, Kazagake-sama."_ Hiashi greeted him formally.

"_Aa."_ He responded to him but his eyes stared at Hinata. He could feel her cowering, he could sense her fear.

"Hinata will go with you now. I trust you'll take good care of my daughter." he paused and squeezed her shoulder. "We'll look forward to your wedding a month from now."

"_Aa."_ another impatient reply. But the head of the Hyuuga clan didn't mind it. It was obvious he cant wait to get out of there.

The party was starting to leave. Hinata picked up one of her luggages when Neji came and offered to carry them for her. She was reluctant at first but seeing the look on his face she decided to obliged, knowing all too well she wont win a battle of wills against him.

One of the escorts also came to help with the other luggage. She smiled and handed it to him before mouthing "Thanks."

Once they had reached the gates, Hinata dared to look back one last time. Her father with that same condescending glance and her sister with that stoic expression on her face. She reminded her of Neji when they were younger. Her eyes shifted then to the much older man beside her.

"Hinata-sama...its time to go."

She gave him a curt nod and continued outside the wide opened gates. Hinata couldn't help feeling sick. She was leaving one hell for another, not even knowing what awaited her.

-

-

-

Hiashi watch his departing daughter. White eyes fixed, refusing to blink. Afraid that if he did she'll be gone without him knowing.

A few minutes later, after the huge gates were opened, the group disappeared, leaving dust and ruffled leaves on the ground they stood a few seconds earlier.

Hiashi still didn't blink... didn't move...didnt breath...he just...stared.

"Hanabi..." his eyes was still on the slowly closing gates.

"Yes _Chichue_..." the young girl didn't looked up.

"Do you think... I'm a bad father?" he asked, not really expecting an answer.

"I wouldnt know."she replied with a hollow voice, not meaning to be sarcastic just wanting to be honest.. "You're the only father I have...so I wouldn't really know...what a good father means." she turned around to leave.

The old Hyuuga remained standing there for a moment. The wind blew and he notice how chilly it was...he looked up the sky..._the weather's already changing._

_-_

_-_

-o O o -

-

-

The Hokage, in deep thought, tapped an index finger impatiently on her desk, ignoring her assistant as she entered the office, their cute little piglet in hand.

"Tsunade-sama..." Shizune regarded her with a smile. But seeing the much older woman's contorted face, the medic-nin panicked.

"Oh no!" she clutched Ton-ton closer. "You didn't lost all our savings again, did you?did you!"

The blond raised a thin brow.

"I knew it! I knew it! Tsuna-"

"Stop that!" she barked at her berating assistant. "I didn't gamble! That perverted Jiraiya joined in the game last night and insisted on playing stripped poker!" she lazily slumped back on her chair. "I had to leave or I might had I break all of his ribs again."

Shizune sighed in relief, knowing their newly acquired money was still safe and intact. But then why does she looked like she lost a _shougi_ match with Naruto.

"Then what's the matter?"

Tsunade glared at her.

"The Kazekage brought in some bad news. Apparently he had some parting messages before they left to Suna." She had a worried expression.

"What is it?" the other woman approached the desk.

"They found a boy in the desert..." she paused. "He was being chased by a member of the _Akatsuki_ ."

"What?" Shizune's eys widened in disbelief.

"_Aa..._They suspect he's a _Jinchuuriki_ too." she massaged her temples trying to ward off her incoming headache. "They just don't know which _Bijuu_ is sealed in him."

"What does the Kazekage plan to do?"

Tsunade's pretty face turned into a scowl. "I don't know."

-

-

- o O o -

-

-

Night fell on the second day of their travel. They camped out last night a few miles away after they crossed the border. Hopefully they will reach the desert tomorrow morning. Expect it from Gaara to make a three-day journey to a 2 day trip. The other shinobis were tired but were not complaining for they want to reach the wind country as soon as possible as well.

Kiba was lounging in a corner after their camp was set up, resting comfortably beside Akamaru. Shino sat close by, resting as he sensed the colony inside of him settle for the night.

Temari and Tenten got inside of their tents to get some sleep while the Kankuro and Lee sat near by the fire.

Hinata just got out of her tent, finally giving up on sleep. She looked around the camp. Neji was out of sight, so was Gaara. For once, since the trip started she finally felt like she could breath freely. Hesitantly, she approached Kiba and Akamaru.

The young man smiled and patted the space beside him, moving aside so she can lean on Akamaru too.

"Cant sleep?" his smile dissappeared as soon as she settled beside him.

"Umn."she she nodded, staring at the bonfire, lively and dancing, flickering flames as the wood burned beneath it.

"Hinata...are you sure you cant get out of this? I mean-"

"Kiba..." she was tired and weary, she don't want to have this conversation again.

"Im sorry...its just that...I can see you're not happy with this...this engagement." Over the years that they had been together, how many times did he profess his true feeling for her...but then again how many times did she turned him down each time he started to talk about _them_. Seeing her like this was like torture for him.

"Kiba-kun..." she reached for his hand and gave it a light squeeze. "Thanks."

-

-

Slowly she rose and started to leave. She wanted to wander around a little, to somehow clear her mind. There were still trees in the surrounding area but unlike in Konoha where they were dense and thick, here they were considerably thinner.

Somewhere from afar she saw something.

_Water_...a river.

The moon's reflection on the water was enticing, beckoning her to come and enjoy the coldness of its liquid pools.

Hinata removed her sandals and folded her pants and jacket. Shivering in the cold as she dipped her feet into the water. She bent down splashed water to her face, enjoying herself as she continued to freshen up.

Somewhere from a far, a pair of pale eyes stared at the young kunoichi.

-

-

- o O o -

-

-

Neji halted, his eyes caught something moving up ahead. He silently approached that direction and a familiar figure suddenly emerged.

"Hinata?" He didn't know how long did he stood there, just staring at her. Drinking her image like the water she was splashing on her face. She look so beautiful, basking in the pale moonlight. Come to think of it he didn't even notice the moon was full till now.

She was got out of the water to sit on a nearby rock.

Neji didn't know how but somehow he manage to close the distance between them. He was inches away from her he could even hear her breathe.

"Hinata-sama."

-

-

She knew he was there. She felt it, even when she was still heading out of the river. She knew he was watching, waiting. So she sat on a rock at the bank of the river, forcing herself to calm down.

"Hinata-sama..." She felt like her chest was about to explode.

She didn't even turn. She didn't want to see him right now. If he doesnt want her anymore then why approach her? why cant he just stay away? It would be so much easier if they don't speak to each other.

She sighed knowing that he wont leave not unless she tells him to.

"Neji, please...just- "

She felt his arms come around her. His chest pressed against her back as he embraced her from behind, holding her tightly as he could without hurting her.

"Neji..." she whispered his name and close her eyes. But she didn't move...not an inch...to afraid that if she did he might let go and she'll never feel his touch again.

"For the last time...please...just let me hold you..."she heard him say and buried his face in her hair. "I always thought I was born for you...I still do..."

"I know...But no matter how much I want to...we both know...I wasnt born for you... "she paused. "...not just for you alone..."

She made an effort to move her hand and touch his arm. But in an instant he was gone, leaving her sitting all alone there watching the river flow while her tears silently roll down her cheeks.

"Neji..." she clutched the sides of her jacket to ward off the cold as she continued to stare at the dark sky.

-

-

-

On top of an old oak tree, a silent figure sat. A pair of pale blue eyes stared at the scene from above.

_She's hurting..._

Whenever he looked at her, he sees someone broken...like him...He sees some part of himself in her.

_How can someone comfort another when they themselves are in pain?_

The blind leading the blind...

* * *

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

To my reviewers... 'Cause I'm one lazy Biyatch...i always wait tillI writea new chapter before I reply to all of you...here goes...

**thunder sister:** I know they're very few...I dont know why...lets go and ask them...people? why arent you writing gaahina lemons?hihihihi yes this is a lemon fic...well hopefully not too dirty though...

**Cagalli Yula Athha Fangirl:** thank you! thank you! hehe horny gaara...thats funny...I started it that way now im having a hard timecontinuing the flow...stupid me...

**Long forgotten Howl:** thank you...sorry bout the japanese...too lazy to put in the translation...try going to that's where i get my translations...sometimes...hehe..hope you like this new chappie...

**akasha :** hmmm...love the name...Im a fan of Anne Rice books...thanks for the review.

**Mariagoner:** Im feeling kinda dumb right after reading your review..hehehehe...so i made some quick editions and post it right back up...thanks so much for pointing that out...and thanks forappreciating the plot...not too many people actually realize that its the plot that makes the story... not just the fluff or lemon and limes in there...or whatever they want to read whenever they pull up a fanfic... anyways...hope you enjoy this chappie too...

**Rook: **Hehe...thanx for the review and Im glad you're happy bout the last chapter...I'm already ducking right now cause you might throw something at me...anyways...this is mainly a Nejihina but I think you'll like chapter 8...Im uploading it as soon as I can I just need to type it all in...

**Joe:** hhmmm...which part would that be?

**molly:** If my cousin is as cute and as hot as Neji...I wouldnt look at him any other way than this...hehehehehe...

**Don Romain:** Sorry took so long...but here it is...

**lup1n :** Thanks so much for your reviews...(feel like blushing..hehe) I dont know if your a fan of angst but I do hope you like this chappie aswell...mainly Nejihina though...next chapter will have more of gaara and hinata (and their struggles as well...teehee...)

**echelon098**: Thanks for the review...you know what... I still feel...hmmm..so-so about this fic...im very attatch to neji-hina but I like gaahina too so it is kinda hard...but either way I want thereaders to like both couples...hehe...

**DarkPredatorPrincess** Thanks for the review...and Im glad to see that you like this chapter too...a bit too short ne? anyways...just look out for chapter 8...its coming real soon...more angst..more drama...

**juliagulia1017** Hey its a Nejihina chapter! i like kiba too...yah...poor kiba...just had to put him in there...I cant make this a love quadrangle can I...so there...at least he had his piece...teehee...and yes I did **enjoy** our meal at Jollibee...hehehehe

**JellyGurl** Oh..this is your first?A virgin...Im honored...hehehe...hope you enjoy this chapter too...

**hatami**: Here's the update...enjoy!

**Goshikku Seirei**: Hoy! Kabayan! ano? nanuod ka ba ng laban ni pacquiao? hehehehe...thanks for the review...and I'm going to make this a gaahina fic...for sure...err...I guess...well...lets just see where my pen takes me shall we?

**kage-youkai girl** : Thanks for the review..hope you like this chappie too...there's nejihina lemon in this so hope you enjoyed it!


	8. Chapter 8: Piqued

**a/n:** _Konnichiha minna-san! _I am here with another update...just like the title of this chapter..it is sorta irritatingly short...its suppose to be I guess...to build the tension and all...anyways...hope you liket it!

**Disclaimer:** I dont own Naruto...do you? _hhmmm... that's what i thought..._

* * *

**Blood in Suna**

**Chapter 8: Piqued**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

On top of an old oak tree a silent figure sat. Pale blue orbs stared at the scene from a far.

"_Gaara...you're being unreasonably cruel." his older brother sighed._

"_No. I'm being logical...there are other matters that needs my attention...like the ones we left at home." he leaned back againts the tree behind him and closed his eyes. "You need to remember why we left Suna, Kankuro." _

"_Aa..." The other man replied meekly, he knew he had a point._

"_Besides...we don't feel anything for each other..."_

_Kankuro looked at him, eyes glinted and calculating. They had been sitting on that spot, a few meters away from the campfire, for a while now. "I thought you wanted someone who'll need you not just as a fearsome weapon but as a person."_

"_I wanted to be Kazekage...I wanted our people's respect...that was different." he opened his eyes and turned his face away._

"_But didn't it occurr to you that you're more than just Kazekage...don't you want someone to need you as...well...you know...as a **man**..." There was an awkward silence after he finished his sentence. _

"_I can understand if you're scared...I-" _

"_I'm not." he cut him short. "I'm not." he looked at him straight in the eye._

"_Then prove it." Kankuro smirked as if challenging him._

"_Pfft!" he stood up, a bit irritated but already contemplating. He started to leave for a night stroll. But before he could step into the shadows, where the light of the campfire couldn't reach him, his older brother rose and turned to him. _

"_I don't really know her...so screw it...I could care less." he dusted his pants and headed for their camp. "...but she doesn't seem so bad..."_

_The young Kazekage looked at him over his shoulder._

"_Try to be nice to her...you don't want your wife running off with someone else now, do you?" _

_And he was gone._

_-_

_-_

Gaara thought of that conversation they had yesterday, he'd been thinking a lot lately. Surprisingly, at some point, Kankuro was actually right. And it amazed him how well his brother knew him. It was true that he gained his people's trust and respect. But sometimes...

Especially at night...it was still not enough.

There were times that when he left his office to go to his room, he still felt alone and no one was there to comfort him. Nobody was there to keep him company...not even Shukaku anymore. Sometimes...he felt the wound within him would still hurt and no one was there to ease his pain. _No one_.

He placed a strong hand over his chest to feel his beating heart, held it as if clutching it within.

_Didn't it occurred to you that you're more than just Kazekage?_

He never really thought of himself as _anything_ _else_. He wanted to be Kazekage for his village. To protect them and show them that he was more than just a weapon. That he had feelings and that he truly and deeply care about them. He wanted them to need him..._to be needed. _

But somewhere along the way, he must have forgotten that he needed someone for himself too. _Is that what Kankuro meant? _

His eyes once again watched the scene below him. He saw Neji approached her from behind...saw him wrapped his arms around her...saw her tears fell after he left.

_She's hurting..._Everytime he looked at her he saw someone broken...like him...he saw a part of him in her.

_How can someone comfort another when they themselves are in pain?_

The blind leading the blind...

He remembered reading a line off a book about something that goes like... a puzzle could never be complete without its broken pieces. Alone they were useless but together they make the picture whole.

He jumped off the old tree and landed silently on the ground. He adjusted his gourd and headed towards their camp...they'll reach the desert tomorrow...finally..._home_.

-

-

-

- o O o -

-

-

-

Tenten got out of their tent and surveyed the camp. Neji was not there and Lee was sitting by the fire with the others.

"Now where could that guy be?" she look towards the woods. Hinata was not around too. She was getting worried.

"Fine...I'll go look for them." she sighed and left to search for them.

-

-

Kankuro lazily got up from his place near the fire and trudge his way to their tent. He was expecting to see Temari sleeping in there but to his surprise, no one was inside. The tent was empty and even the prepared beds were undisturbed.

The young man scratched his head. He wondered where his sister could be. "Oh well..." He settled himself to get some sleep.

-

-

-

- o O o -

-

-

-

She heard the trees rustled behind her. Someone was coming. Hinata quickly wiped away her tears. She'll look stupid crying her eyes out the night before they reach her new home.

The person behind her got closer, making a little sound to let her know she wasnt sneaking up on her.

"Hinata-san...Why are you here?"

The Hyuuga girl turned to see the blond Kunoichi approached her. "Temari-san..."

"What's wrong?" the sand-nin inquired seeing her red puffy eyes.

"Huh? Oh...nothing...it's nothing." she quickly rubbed her eyes out as if it would help the redness, knowing it would only get worse.

"It's a bit far from our camp, isn't it?" The new comer smiled and stood near her.

"_Aa_.." she replied weakly. They stayed like that for a while, not talking to each other.

Then the older woman spoke.

"Hinata..." Temari's expression changed. A few minutes ago she was all warm and cheerful but now she was cold and serious. The Hinata recognized the old Temari she saw a long long time ago, a cunning and calculating woman.

"I know...you had a life before your betrothal to my brother and it might have involved someone you care...or loved..." she paused.

Hinata didn't say anything and just listened.

"But the fact that you're now bound to marry Gaara is unavoidable. And both of you have no control over it."

"He could have chosen someone else." Temari heard her say, voice bitter with anger. The older Kunoichi frowned.

"You think he chose you? How presumptuous..." Temari moved forward. "He wasnt the one who chose whom he'll marry...if he had... believe me... it _wouldn't_ be you."

"But still...he could have chosen otherwise..." her voice was pained and full of hidden resentment.

"True. But...the Kazekage has to think of our village first and what is best for all of us before personal matters. I'm quite sure your clan's council feels the same."

"I don't see why marrying me would make any difference. There are other clans from other villages who are as powerful as the Hyuuga's...maybe even more..."

"You know that's not true..." Temari turned to face the river. "There's so much more involve in this marriage...more than what we care to admit...you of all people should know that."

She didn't answer. She knows what she was referring to. Its not just the Sands' purpose of marriage but also the underlying motives of the Hyuugas'. Both parties are gaining on this bargain and there was no need to elaborate it further.

"Hinata...Gaara has a past...we all know that...it's no secret." the sand nin's eyes stared at the flowing water. "One that constantly haunts him."

Hinata stared at her back as she continued to speak.

"He might look strong and tough...but deep inside ...he's fragile. One that should be handled with care for he had been broken too many times." she said softly as her thoughts drifted to their youngest sibling. "I know...he wont let you in that easy...I'm sure of it...but-"

She turn around to face the heir of the Hyuuga clan, her eyes filled with emotions.

"I'm asking you...don't give up on him... I know about you...and your cousin Neji. I can see it in your eyes."

"Temari-san..."Hinata couldn't help the tears from flowing.

"Neji...I'm sure he's a good man. He helped us during our time of need. He was there when they saved Gaara, we owe him a lot but...you need to forget him. It's not right...and it will only make it harder for you to live with my brother."

"I know..." Hinata wiped her newly shed tears.

Temari gave out a short laugh. "I'm such a bitch, _neh_? See...I made you cry again...I try to change and here I am... still the same old me."

Hinata laughed a little in return. "Its okay..."

"Well... I cant really control what you both feel for each other, now can I?"she said as she started to walk away from her."But..."

She looked at Hinata over her shoulder. "...if you hurt my brother Hinata...you'll answer to me." the younger girl felt a chill as she saw what lies behind those deep dark eyes. She wouldn't doubt her words...not even for a second.

"Oh...its getting late _neh? ...Ja na_!" she said cheerfully before disappearing in to the shadows, leaving Hinata shocked and bewildered.

-

-

-

- o O o -

-

-

-

A few minutes since she left camp, Tenten was now deep into the woods. Looking left and right for any signs of Neji...or Hinata.

She felt someone's presence. Quickly she stopped and hid herself.

"Good evening, Kazekage-sama." she heard Neji greeted the other man with his same monotone voice. Tenten strained to see the two in the darkness barely making out their shapes until finally they were visible.

There was no reply from Gaara. So Neji started to walk away. She guessed he was heading back to camp.

"Keep your distance. " The Kazekage spoke calmly as he leaned against a tree, watching the other man walk past him. "That's the only way to forget her."

"Excuse me?" Neji halted.

"Forget her... She's no longer yours."

Slowly he turned to face him. "Dont you think I already know that?" he obviously didn't like where this conversation was going. But he stood firmly on his ground as he stared at him. "But if you hurt her...I swear I'll kill you myself."

_Dammit Neji!_ Tenten could feel the tension rising at a very rapid rate, as if their chakra was emitting off in waves, she could even sense it from where she was hiding. _What the hell are you doing?_

The other man smirked as he stared back at the one they call genius...one of the most talented shinobis of the leaf country.

"Is that a threat?"

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

a/n: So...how was it? please review so **I would like know how am I doing...specially with Gaara's part which seems to be the hardest...**I want him to be just like the one on the manga you know...(love that Gaara...- hugs gaaraplushie -) Anyways...hope you did enjoy reading cause i definitely enjoyed writing this...

and to my beloved reviewer...I just love you all! hugs everybody

**DarkPredatorPrincess:** hehehe...thanks so much...I'm very honored...really I am...just dont bang you head like that...you might not read the rest of the story ...hehehehe

**Cagalli Yula Athha Fangirl:** Ohhh...Im so happy that you actually notice that scence! Very very overly dramatic but...love it just the way it is...hehehe...here's the update.

**juliagulia1017:** (actually wrote my reply on the previous chap so im gonna copy paste it here...hope that's okay) Hey its a Nejihina chapter! i like kiba too...yah...poor kiba...just had to put him in there...I cant make this a love quadrangle can I...so there...at least he had his piece...teehee...and yes I did **enjoy** our meal at Jollibee...hehehehe

**Goshikku Seirei:** (dearie...ico-copy paste ko nalang yung reply ko ha...kasi I already wrote it last chapter eh...hihihihi...) Hoy! Kabayan! ano? nanuod ka ba ng laban ni pacquiao? hehehehe...thanks for the review...and I'm going to make this a gaahina fic...for sure...err...I guess...well...lets just see where my pen takes me shall we?

**akasha:** Hope this helps with your daily doze of fanfiction dear...enjoy!

**padoopadoop:** Oh! a new reviewer...hello! Yes I am having so much fun...its just that...err...Im sonetimes whacking my brains for ideas for this fic...Its HAARRDD...hope you enjoy!

**aisuruitachiwakoi:**Wow! another new reviewer! Hi! oh...I dont know about that...Nora roberts seems so high and mighty compared to me dont you think? hehehe...but thanks so much for the compliment...hope you enjoy this chappie

**Axelanderya:** And another reviewer again! I'm so happy you're actually taking time to read and translate my story...I'm very honored...yes I am...I hope you enjoy it and all of your efforts were worth it.

**Long forgotten Howl:** Ohhh...I'm sorry...I hope this new chappie cheers you up though...its a bit short...ne? but its mainly Gaa-hina...

**lup1n:** Hmmm...me too...must not think about kiba-hina...must think gaa-hina...gaa-hina...there...much better. WellI guess this chappie will make you happy mainly because it has gaa-hina in it...though regarding bout the plot...I'm not so sure if that would actually be appealing...its seems too predictable...dontcha think? but anyways...i always love to hear your comments...kinda serves as my basis, you know, for the next chapter. And with regards to Gaara's eyes...well...err...aquamarine is( **1** a transparent beryl that is blue, blue-green, or green in color**2** a pale blue to light greenish blue ) i think...so it still falls under that...ne?

**Meow-chan:** Ooohhh...that i cant tell...hehehehe...and thank you very much for the comment...I am really trying my best to keep them all IC...but is so damm hard...


	9. Chapter 9: Arrived

A/n: Soo...slee..pyy...4..40..am...cant...keep...eyes...open...thunk! zzzzzzzzzz...

Dis: zzzzz...

* * *

**Blood in Suna**

-

-

**"Arrived"**

**-**

**- **

The other man smirked as he stared back at the one they called genius... one of the most talented shinobis of the leaf country.

"Is that a threat?"

_You really are stupid!What_ _are you thinking? Posing threats to the Kazekage himself!_ But then again, this is Neji… Neji the genius… Neji who was never been scared of anything or anyone… not even Gaara. _This is bad._ She could feel the tension rising. She braced herself and was ready to come out when…

…

"Neji-_niisan_." Hinata's small voice interrupted the two.

Tenten could see the girl's small form emerging. She looked at the three curiously and slowly went back to hiding.

"Good evening, Gaara-sama." She bowed slightly before turning to her cousin. "_Niisan_, are you heading back to camp?" She was desperately trying to divert the subject at hand."I'll go with you."

Though the older Hyuuga didn't answer, she was determined to get at least one man away from the other. "Excuse me" She gave Gaara another bow and reached for Neji's sleeve.

Yet a rough hand grabbed hold of her arm. "Wait." Gaara's voice seemed to echo in her ears.

She looked at his hand, gripping her firmly. A wave of fear washed over her. "What?" Her eyes then moved up to meet his.

"I'll walk you there."

Hinata turned nervously to her cousin but Neji didn't seem to have any plans of stopping them.

"_Ha- hai."_ She nodded and pulled away from him. Slowly, they headed towards their camp, leaving a silent Neji behind.

…

"What are you doing there, Tenten?" he called out, after they were completely gone.

The kunoichi came out of hiding and smiled sheepishly at her teammate. "Sorry, Neji… I didn't mean to overhear."

"..." He turned around and walked away.

_**Yare, yare… **That didn't go the way I planned it._ She sighed and jogged after him. "_Hoy_ Neji! Wait up!"

-

-

-

- o O o –

-

-

-

They walked silently for a while. The forest creatures were the only ones making sounds. This was something both of them were accustomed to, schooled into their bodies since it was necessary, they were both ninjas, their presence should always be unnoticed.

So they walked in silence, their feet barely rustled the leaves on the ground.

Hinata watched his broad shoulders as he strode ahead of her. Sure and steady steps, a contrast to her small and uneven ones. She thought of what happened just a few minutes ago. Another reason why she should fear her future husband was added to the list. She wanted to put some distance between them so she slowed her steps.

Unfortunately, the man in front of her noticed that she changed her pace. He stopped to look behind her. "What?" obviously aware that she wanted to say something but was too shy to do so.

"…_Anou…"_

"You want to say something." He was getting irritated will all her curtsies and unnecessary apologies. He made a mental note to have the girl look for her spine, or else he would have to plant that backbone himself. "What is it?"

This seemed to have triggered something. "That was unnecessary…" she snapped, her brows creased as she stared at him.

"What was unnecessary?" He wondered how long he could play coy with her.

"What you did earlier… was unnecessary. Neji and I won't be seeing each other once we're married… so there really is no reason for you to be rude to him."

Gaara turned to fully face her. A half smile on his face. "Judging from your reaction, I would deem it necessary."

"Gaara-sama, we're related, you can't cut that bond between us." She was trying her best to stay calm and not stutter. She had to get her point across or else he would never respect her.

"And what's that suppose to mean?" He leaned closer.

"It means…it means we're cousins. He's Hyuuga, just as I am." Her voice faltered a little.

"Really..." He tilted his head. "_Just_ cousins?"

She looked away.

"I have relatives too, but I don't look at them the way he looks at you." He started to walk again.

"Neji's duty is to protect the clan's heir… You can't blame hi-"

He whirled around and swiftly paced back to where she was. "You're marrying _me_. I don't care what his duty is. Your duty is to be faithful to _me_."

Fierce aquamarine eyes met pale white ones.

"Let go..." her voice shook slightly.

He didn't notice that he was gripping her wrist too tightly; it would surely leave marks later.

"I said let go..." she said again when he didn't let go."...please"

In what little light they had, he saw her eyes staring at him with fear. A fear he had seen so many times. Back when _Shukaku_ was still in him… Back when the monster still resided in him… So what was his excuse now?

A flash of her image, crying at the river bank came into view.

Why was he acting this way? What was wrong with him? Why was he tormenting her like this?

_Because…_

He looked deeper into her eyes.

_Because you know she can read you… Know that you're still suffering, despite of all that you have accomplished. _

He looked even deeper.

_And you're afraid that she'll know your weakness… Know that you're longing for something... Something even you, yourself, don't even know. _

She stared back at him bewildered.

_Because she has eyes that could see everything… Eyes that could see your heart…your soul. _

She was trying to make out the details of his face to read his expression. They had so little illumination from the moon that she could barely see him at all. But Hinata knew she didn't need her eyes…for the picture he painted; even a blind man could see it.

Gaara felt something warm against his cheek. He was startled at first but then realized she was touching his face with her free hand.

_You're afraid of her._

Quickly, he let go of her and turned away, scared that she might see what was written all over his usual stoic face.

"Let's go" he said sternly, putting back that cold stone wall between them.

Too late though… for she had already seen what was behind it.

-

-

-

- o O o -

-

-

-

The wind was blowing strong against them. They were trekking the wide open terrain of the desert towards. They had crossed the border early that dawn and was well on their way to the hidden village.

Hinata, in all her life had never been inside the hidden village, though they had passed their borders a few times during missions, she had never seen what was beyond it.

"We have to reach the village before noon…" Kankuro announced to the group.

"Do you think we'll be able to make it before that?" Lee turned to Tenten.

"I guess we'll have to…" she said adjusting her pack.

"Why do we have to hurry? It's not like were on a deadline or something?" Kiba interrupted.

"Kid…for a shinobi your age, you're still as sharp as a bowling ball." Temari commented.

"What was that?_" _

"We need to get out of the desert sun as soon as possible." Lee unwearyingly explained. "The sun has a bad effect on travelers. Unlike them, we are not used to their climate. So if possible, we need to reach the destination or get out of the heat before noon, because it's the hottest time of the day."

"Bet you couldn't figure that out by yourself." Shino muttered.

"Shut up!" he barked at him. "Bug freak!"

"Hhmm…how mature…" Shino smirked behind the collar of his coat, which only made Kiba more furious.

Hinata usually broke these petty fights between the two, she was the one who acted neutral in the group and kept the two from biting each other's heads off. But today she remained silent.

Kankuro turned to glare at them. "Stop bickering like teenage bitches and pick up the pace, will ya!"

"Alright! alright!" and Kiba sped up with the rest of the group.

-

-

-

- o O o -

-

-

-

The moment they arrived at the gates of the hidden village, they were greeted by a group of sand ninjas. Two jounins and a young kunoichi.

"Welcome back…kazekage-sama." The girl greeted warmly, bowing her pretty brown head a little as she knelt down in front of them. She was wearing her metal plate the same fashion as Hinata did, loosely tied around her neck but unlike the demure Hyuuga, her outfit was completely the opposite of Hinata's. She was showing far too much skin, with only that mesh shirt and a small black cloth to cover some parts of her breast. Her dark pants seemed too tight with a few tears here and there. Hinata wondered how she could walk around looking like that.

The sand kunoichi's eyes swept the crowd and seemed to be looking for someone. Light brown orbs then rested on Hinata and her expression hardened.

"I need your report this afternoon." She tore her gaze away from the other woman at the sound of Gaara's voice.

"_Aa_." One of the jounins, a tall and muscular man, maybe around his late twenties, with thick bushy hair and a huge scar on his left cheek, replied with less enthusiasm.

The group continued their way towards the heart of the village.

The three ninjas departed, but before they did, Hinata caught a glimpse of the girl. She didn't like the way she looked at her. An eerie feeling suddenly washed over the Hyuuga heir like a plague, a sickness causing her to feel nauseas. She glanced at the brown haired girl one more time before they disappeared.

"Hinata-san?What's wrong?" Tenten asked worriedly.

"It's nothing…nothing" She willed a smile and moved forward with the others.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

kinda short ne?

* * *

hehehe...gomene... wounded is actually not the 9th chapter...and gomen...this one's so short... i cant say sorry nuf for not updating soon...this writer's block is biatch'er than expected...i'll try updating within the week...so please stay tuned!

for my reviewers...cookies for everyone! i love you all guys you are my inspiration...hehehe...

DarkPredatorPrincess: hallu! i actually saw your account in deviantart! i kinda dropped by and stuff...anyways...here is the update...no more head bashing for you...hope you enjoy!

firewindgurl: hi here's the update!

juliagulia1017: hey! sorry took so long for the update..thanks for the review on wounded...yeah...i kinda made it a gaahina fic already...but i hope you still read it...neji will still show up every now and then...depends on my muse...hehehe

akashicrecord: here is the update..they just arrived so not much happening and stuff...but i hope you enjoy reading this...

padoopadoop: thank you so much for the praised...i really dont hink i deserve them though...but thank you...i hope you enjoy this chappie too!

Goshikku Seirei: Kabayan! musta! hehehe...here's the update...hpe you like it...and thanks for your fics...it actually helped a lot! believe me...hehehe...enjoy!

Cagalli Yula Athha Fangirl: thank you for the review...i hope you like this one...thanks for noticing that scene too...i want really sure if i wrote that part well enuf though...hahay...being uninspired is so hard...god dammit! how long will i have this write's block!

lup1n: helo! thanks so much for your reviews...and sorry bout those slip ups last chapter...corrected as much as i can but not sure if all's fix..anyways...here is the update...there's gaahina in here and i hope you like it...enjoy!

janie: hehe...thanks for the review and sorry for the cliffie...i dont think this chap did justice...blame it all on the writer's block...huhu! anyways...i hope you enjoy...even if its not nejihina...hehehe

Long forgotten Howl: hehehe...i actually have an older brother...but he's practically useless...wont do anything for me...much less protect me...hehehe...anyways here's the update sorry for the long wait...enjoy!

Gaara-Kaibutsu: thank you for reading my fic...hope to hear more reviews from you...

Axelanderya: hiya! i hope you didnt have much trouble translating this one...im very happy that you've put effort on reading my fic...and right..gaa is so kawaii!hehehe

Goodieblanker: here's the update dear...thanks for the review...enjoy!

KyuubiPandoraChan: i want to thank you for getting my lazy arss back to work...hehehe...here's the update as promised...not very long though..but gaahina none-the-less...enjoy! thanks again.

nonnie126: thanks for the review...here"s the update

nani: sorry bout the trans...placed it in already... you could also visit w w w . f r e e d i c t . c o m. they have a jap dic there...its very helpful!

Kathy : hello! thanks for the review..here's the update.

Blue Quartz Foxy: thanks for reading my fic...im happy you liked it..heres the update

aGreatPenName: thanks so many for the compliment...i feel like i blushing! hehehe...anyways here's the update...hope you like it...

Crouge: thanks so much for the review...i'll have this fic proofed read as soon as i find a beta...cause in still searching...cant find one...huhu! T-T but i hope you enjoy this chappie too...thanks again!

* * *

whheeew! that's what i get for not replying when theres a reply button provided...sorry...just too lazy to review that way...anyways...i hope you liked it...i hope you review...just wait for next chap...should be within this week...

**_arigato gozaimas'ta!_**


	10. Chapter 10: Untitled

_A/n: _TADA! and here we have the newest installment to our ficcie here...many thanks to our beautiful beta, Crouge, she's been proof reading the rest of the chapters as well...thanks so much!

Before that...hehehehe... i want advertise my DA account...hehehe...i have a few GaaHina fanarts there...check it out!(the link is in my profile)

im not a good artist...but well...i like to draw...A LOT! (special thanks to DarkPrincessPredator...for being my only DAwatcher...and KyuubiPandoraChan for welcoming me there...)

okay...okay...

nuf talk...go ahead and enjoy.

Dis: Dont own it...we know that already...

_

* * *

_

_-_

**Blood In Suna**

**Chapter 10: Untitled**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

_One week…one fucking week_. He stared at his desk. _I can't even leave for seven friggin' days without a pile of reports waiting. _

Gaara massaged his temples to ward off the incoming migraine.

He looked around his office and sighed. He had large circular windows and most of the time he spent his afternoons looking out them.

The sun was almost setting and it made the villages' stone houses cast long eerie shadows.

Sunakagure was neither poor nor rich but the people of the hidden village had great adaptability skills. They were resourceful and they knew how to get the most out of what they had.

They were considered one of the strongest. But it wasn't like that before. Right after Gaara's return from Akatsuki, the village suffered a great crisis, both politically and economically.

Almost half of their country's feudal lords and even a few members of his advisers thought of him unfit to be Kazekage. Due to the fact that the Shukaku had already been drawn out of him they thought that he was no longer strong enough to protect them.

The political chaos affected their economy, bringing in fewer missions than usual. And fewer missions meant less money. Gaara had to do something to prove that he was still able to defend the village, if needed. He needed to prove that he was still strong enough and that, with or without Shukaku, he was still worthy of his title. It took a lot from him and his siblings but they succeeded and thankfully, it brought stability back to Suna. That was one of his darkest times as Kazekage and if possible, he wouldn't let it happen again.

He looked down from his office and saw that the Konoha shinobis were getting ready to depart. His thoughts then drifted to his past experiences with those men.

Kiba and Shino he was not very familiar with, but Rock Lee…

He fought against and beside him before…such a long time ago.

He rarely went out on missions anymore. Though lately…

"Gaara-kun…" A voice, so syrupy sweet, suddenly interrupted his train of thought.

He turned to glare at the intruder.

"Excuse me, Kazekage-sama." she corrected herself.

"What is it?" He asked wearily.

"I missed you… You were away longer than you promised." Mai, the brown-haired konoichi who welcomed them two days ago, hopped on top of his table. She was still wearing the same outfit but unlike before she was now wearing a coat over it.

"If that's what you came here for, I'm not in the mood," He said as he slumped down his chair.

"Don't be like that… It's bad enough that I have to share you with the rest of the village girls, worse you just got engaged, now you're acting all grumpy and stuff…" She leaned over and touched Gaara's face.

The man though just picked up a report and started reading, acting like he didn't hear a word she said.

"Fine! Be like that…" She righted herself and got up from the table. "Just don't come running back to me if she doesn't satisfy you." She said as she stomped her way towards the door.

Gaara saw her looking back as if waiting for a reaction, so he looked up and said…

"Close the door behind you…" which only made the girl angrier.

He let out another sigh as he heard the shogi door slid shut.

- o O o –

She looked down from her window. They had been here two days, but it felt shorter than that. Below, Kiba, Shino and Lee, stood waiting for the rest of the group. They were getting ready to leave for Konoha. She volunteered to at least take them to the border, but Neji insisted for her not to. From what he have gathered, Suna had some trouble with a group of missing nins lately and he couldn't risk her being injured, or worse captured and sold to the highest bidder. Heiress or not… She was still a member of the Hyuuga main house.

Before she left Konoha, it had been an issue if they should put the cursed seal on her too. Considering her age she was certainly too old for it. There was a reason why their clan put the seal at a very young age, where the bearer was yet to learn how to mold and control his or her chakra, because if the seal was performed on her now, her body will instinctively react on the curse, causing damage to her chakra circulatory system. The process would be fatal for Hinata. Aside from that, the council thought that Suna might not be too happy if they send a branch member when they were promised a heiress. So in the end, it was decided not to brand her.

She brought a hand up to touch her forehead. Even miles and miles away from her clan, being a Hyuuga still got in the way of everything she wanted to do.

Neji and Tenten just joined the others and were now heading towards the gate. Her eyes fixed themselves on her cousins back and for the hundredth time today she wished she was not the heiress… Not a Hyuuga… Not Hinata. She wanted to be someone else, even if it meant not living with all the luxury she had been accustomed to. Even if it meant she had to live in a tiny apartment cause that was the only thing she could afford… Even if it meant she had to work her ass off to earn her living. Because maybe then…

Maybe…just maybe…

They'd be together.

-

Neji, whose hands were gripping the strap of his knapsack too tightly, fought with all his might not to look back. He knew she was watching… He knew and it broke his heart into a million tiny pieces and it would never be whole again, for even if he went home today, some of those pieces would be left here with her. So as if his back was made of steel, his neck made of iron, stiffly he made his way towards the gate. He should not, would not, could not, look back for his heart was already broken, but his pride had to remain intact.

- o O o -

There was a knock on her door before she heard someone speak.

"Excuse me, Hinata-sama." The girl entered. She was young, maybe around 13 or 14 years old, with short black hair, pale skin and dark eyes that looked like marbles, small yet round and shiny. She, kind of, reminded Hinata of herself.

"I'm so sorry to disturb you. I was sent to get you" The girl bowed before her.

"It's alright." Hinata turned to face her. "What's your name?"

"_Anou_…Hana… Tanaka Hana. Nice to meet you." She mumbled, as she clumsily bowed again.

" Im Hinata_…_Hyuuga Hinata…Nice to meet you too." The older woman smiled. "But Hinata…would be fine."

"Hinata-sam…san." She quickly corrected herself. "Gaara-sama would like to see you… They have sent me to get you." Hana said shyly, blushing furiously as she mentioned their Kazekage's name.

The Hyuuga heiress looked out the window one last time and sighed. "I hope you don't mind waiting for a little while…" She started to walk towards the closet. "I would need to freshen up a bit."

"Not at all… Please do. I'll…I'll just…" she looked around to see what she could do while waiting. Just when she was about to settle on the floor Hinata offered the only chair in the room.

"Please sit down…"

She saw the young Hyuuga enter the bathroom and shortly, the shower hissed and the sound of dripping water and the sweet scent of lavender filled the room.

Hana looked at her hands, folded neatly on her lap. _Kazekage-sama's bride to be… _Her eyes then stared at the bathroom door. _Hinata-san's very pretty. And her voice is calm and gentle…_A smile then played in her lips. _Gaara-sama needs someone just like her._

- o O o -

There was a light tap on his door.

"Enter."

"Gaara-sama…you've sent for me?" Hinata, in her usual dark pants and jacket, bowed before entering the room.

"No." he said bluntly.

Her head shot up and she looked at him, confused. _What did he mean he didn't send for her?_

"_Anou_… You didn't-"

"I didn't…but since you're here might as well tell you something." He beckoned for her to sit down.

Hinata was blushing from head to toe. She just came here unannounced and…uninvited. _Why would that girl lie to her?_ She thought as she settled on the chair across Gaara.

"Are you _listening_?" She heard him asked irritably.

"Im sorry…"

"I just said Temari was the one who sent for you."

"Oh… I see." _Well at least it wasn't unannounced_.

"My advisers set a meeting for tonight. They wanted to talk to you." He stood up and walked towards the window.

To be honest she was wondering why they haven't called for her yet. It was expected that they would want to meet with her. "I understand."

They were silent for a while not too sure what to say next. It was this kind of tension Hinata disliked… It made the air thick and the silence tangible. She felt like someone was choking her, she dared to break the silence.

"I-I guess you're busy." _Stupid statement. Duh?_ Her inner self berated.

Gaara didn't even look at her and just continued to stare out the window.

"Do you need any help?" _Okay… Stop before you embarrass yourself any further. What could you possibly do to help? You don't know a thing about his work. _

At this point Gaara was looking at her. If he had been blessed with eyebrows he would have certainly raised one of them now, so instead he just glared.

"Im sorry…I was just…" She started, but he cut her off.

"You can read, right?" he sighed as he walked back to his table.

"Of-course." She answered not to sure whether to be insulted or relieved.

"Start with this. Explain it to me after you've read it." He handed her a report from the pile on his desk.

"Alright_._" She took the folder and began reading.

Gaara sat back on his chair and unrolled another scroll, eyeing his eager helper from behind the parchment.

_This should be interesting. _

-

Two hours and a half later, Hinata was on her twentieth report.

"This is a B rank mission. Escorting a visiting Feudal Lord for a trip to Rice Country…" Hinata went on with the report while Gaara listened.

After observing the Hyuuga, he found her comments smart and witty. Though she had problems speaking her mind about personal matters, he noticed she was different when it came to work. She was a fast learner, though not comparable to his sister's but she had above average analytical skills, she was easy to understand, she chose her words well, and above all she had a gentle and mellow voice. A trait his sister certainly lacked. He'd pick her over Temari as an assistant any day. But of course she required extensive knowledge of the village's internal affairs and businesses before he could appoint her. But for now, since he was only doing the reports today, she'd do.

He saw her brows creased as she picked up the next report. "That's enough."

Hinata let out a sigh of relief.

"It's already dark. We need to meet up with my advisers soon." He stood up and moved away from his table.

"Would you like me to get you something to eat first?" She asked as she got up herself.

"No." He answered shortly.

"Alright..."

"I would suggest you not to eat yet as well." She said as he entered another room within his office.

"O-kay." A bit confused but she agreed anyways.

When Gaara appeared again he was already dressed in his _kazekage_ robes. Blue and white cloths that made his hair look blazingly red. With his hat in hand, he slid the door open and let her head out first.

As they walked down the hall, Hinata couldn't resist to glance up the man next to her.

"What?" he asked without looking.

"Hmm?" she replied, as if in a daze.

"You're staring."

"Oh! Sorry…I-m sor_-…_I didn't mean to…I was just-" she stuttered and quickly looked away. "I was just…"

He turned his head to see her blushing like a ripe tomato.

"Just what?" Aquamarine eyes met her pearly white ones and Hinata was lost for words.

Their steps halted. Their faces were inches away from each other but she didn't even notice just how close he was to her until now. She was nailed on the ground that it seemed like all she could do was gape at him.

He leaned closer and Hinata panicked, thinking he was going to do something inappropriate.

She sucked her breath in and waited for the inevitable…

Only to realize…

… He was just reaching for the door behind her.

"We're here." She felt his breath warm against her skin.

She blinked twice

Hinata quickly turned around before he could see her blushing like a lobster.

But the slow quirking of his lips only meant…he already did.

- o O o –

"Take the Hyuuga Heiress, Minako." Daisuke, a _very_ old man in white robes, with skin so thick and wrinkly it looked like worn out leather, spoke. His black beady eyes looked straight at Hinata the moment she entered.

The one called Minako, a very old woman as well but not quite as old as the Daisuke geezer, stood up and led Hinata out of the room.

The Kazekage's advisers were composed of seven elders, all claimed to be the wisest, and most experienced ninjas of Sunakagure. Two of which were females and the rest were men. Daisuke-sama, and Minako-sama, distant relatives of Tsubaa-sama., were the oldest in the lot.

Gaara's gaze swept the room. If you asked him, they really were just a bunch of old goats trying to act smart and noble so they could die in luxury. He took his seat at the end of the table. He had some ideas of what they were going to do with Hinata, but he wanted them to confirm it. "Where is she taking her?"

"No need to worry, it's just an examination… to see if she's healthy and fit." Daisuke replied casually.

"Fit?" _Ahh... yes. Fit for child-bearing. Examining the goods before the final purchase... _

"Is that so…"He placed his hat on the table. He felt his headache coming back in full force.

"It is necessary." Katsu, one of his advisers commented.

"Of course." The young Kazekage answered sarcastically. "Don't we have other things to discuss? I feel like I'm wasting my time here."

- o O o –

Hinata followed the much older woman in front of her. She was a lot faster than most women at her age. But she guessed she wouldn't be one of the advisers for the Kazekage if she was such a weakling.

"Hinata-san, please enter." She opened the door and turned to her.

"Welcome."

The moment Hinata stepped inside the room, she was greeted by white walls, white tables, white couch, and a sweet nurse all dressed in her white uniform.

"Minako-sama, everything's ready." The young nurse smiled at them.

"_Anou_…" Hinata started.

"Hinata-san, come with me." Minako-sama said as she strode past her.

"Hinata-sama, let me help you undress." The nurse volunteered.

"I'm sorry…_what_?" The other girl's face turned crimson and clutched her jacket more tightly.

"You'll need to wear this." She handed her a neatly folded hospital gown.

"Oh…" She let out a nervous laugh as realization dawned her. _Of course…silly me… _

- o O o –

Gaara stared at the door, thinking of the many ways he could trash the damn thing. They had been discussing the same topic for the past twenty minutes and it seemed like they were going _nowhere_. He let out a frustrated sigh.

These old geezers were getting on his nerves. They were debating if the Hyuuga heiress should temporarily reside in a completely different building… _Away from him_… until they were finally married or should she just stay in their mother's living quarters, the one she used when she was still alive.

"Tradition dictates that-" the conversation was cut off when the _shogi_ door slid open and the two women entered the room.

"Minako, How was it?" Daisuke's raspy voice silenced the on going arguments of the other elders.

"I'll have the final results later. But so far…"she glanced at Hinata who silently sat Gaara's side. "The initial results were fine."

Hinata accepted the tea that was offered and drank it slowly as she listened to the elders conversed.

"Then I think it's safe to assume she's healthy enough to give birth by the middle of next year. They should get it started as soon as possible." Osamu, the youngest of the advisers, said slyly, implying more than what was necessary.

_Gag!_ Hinata choked on her tea. The clear, green liquid almost spilled out of her mouth.

_GIVE WHAT? _She fought the urge to ask.

"Don't act so surprised Hinata-san, it is expected for a wife to give birth to her husband's children." Minako looked straight at her.

"Please…this conversation is making our guest uncomfortable…after all they're not yet married." Keiko, the other female member of the advisers spoke.

"But they will be…soon." Osamu added.

"Yes, but still…" Keiko insisted.

"Oh please…what not… We're talking about nature here…It's just natural that they produce an offspring as soon as possible." Taro, one of the male advisers agreed to his fellow elders.

"See… if you say it like that... It doesn't sound so naughty anymore." Osamu frowned at his closest friend.

"What? I was just saying…"

"That it's normal to leave your spawns behind before you die a gruesome death, after hours and hours of excruciating torture, in the hands of your enemies." Yuudai, a very pale, very thin, balding old man, with hands that looked like it belonged to a corpse, and eyes that seemed to be buried a bit too deep in his skull, continued Taro's sentence.

"Now that's just creepy…spawns?" Osamu moved away from Yuudai, who happened to be sitting right next to him.

"That's enough!" Daisuke glared at them before looking at Gaara. "You will be married…that's final. There is no point for her to stay on a different roof when she could go ahead and settle in her quarters now."

"_Aa_…" Gaara agreed. It didn't really matter to him.

Hinata looked at the old man, confused. _What did he mean by that?_ This was actually even worse than their clan council meetings back home. At least there she understood most of what they were talking about, but here…she didn't had a clue, and no one cared enough to tell her anything.

"If that's decided, then were done." Gaara stood up and the others followed. "I'll escort Hinata to her room."

One by one they slowly exited.

"Gaara-sama…I think were heading the wrong way…my room is that way." She pointed the other direction as she trotted to catch up with him.

"I know." He didn't even slow down for her. "You're staying in my mother quarters now."

She noticed how he slightly flinched when he mentioned the word _mother_. "Oh…okay… Where is it?"

"Right next to mine."

Hinata would have fallen flat on her face if Gaara wasn't there to catch her.

"Careful." He growled.

_A room right next to his huh…great! _She swallowed hard. "Thanks."

But he didn't hear her say it since he was already way ahead of her_. Dammit! Why did it have to be so soon?_ The Hyuuga heir cursed her luck as she walk behind the silent Kazekage.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

A/N: if you wanna know who's that brown haired girl just follow the link in my profile...

to my reviewers...errr... how should i say this...Im so sorry...i will use the reply button from now on...cause i just realized how hard it is to reply a bunch of people within your fic...

many thanks to those who reviewed! hope you enjoyed...


	11. Chapter 11: Sand Castles

**Author's Mindless Ramblings: **after the countless revisions I thought I would just have to settle with this. The original 11th chapter was suppose to be longer …it included HinaGaa interaction in his bedroom but being the biyatch that I am(please check username) I decided to put that on the next chappie…you'll see more and more of the sand siblings here…I just hope I got them right though…

I would also like to thank a few friends for giving me ideas of how to continue with this Fic…cookies and milk for all of ya…

I hope you enjoy reading!

Dis: _kulit ha..._Dont own Naruto...

* * *

**Blood In Suna**

**Chapter 11: Sand Castles **

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**- **

"When I get my hands on that runt…" Kankuro grunted as he hauled the two suitcases down the hall. "I'm gonna wring him dry!"

Hinata's suitcases weren't heavy at all…but that was beside the point. "Of all people…why me?" He made a right turn.

"Where the hell's Baki? Why do I have to…Oi! Oi!" he called out to his blond sister who just stepped out of her room.

"Nanda?" Temari, obviously annoyed for being called so brusquely, turned to face her brother.

"Take this to Hinata's room." He shoved one suitcase to her.

The kunoichi just stared at it for a moment before raising a brow. "What, you're too wimpy, you can't carry two ordinary suitcases?" She folded her arms across her chest.

"Hey, that's not the deal here. Why do I have to act like some hotel concierge, while you prance around with…?" Kankuro's face paled. "Good God! What the hell?"

Temari watched him step away from her. "Holy shit! Is that a dress?"

"Oh this? Yeah…isn't it nice? I heard it's the latest in fashion…" she ran a delicate hand over the silky, spaghetti strapped dress she was wearing, while her brother eyed the blazing hot pink outfit with disgust.

"It looks hideous! What the heck are you wearin' a freakin' dress fo-"

_PACK! BLAG! BOOM!_ A fist met his cheek followed by a kick.

Kankuro found himself sprawled on the floor and stars began to twinkle, even though it was still three in the afternoon, never mind the fact that they were indoors as well.

"That's none of your damn business!" She pressed her foot hard against his face.

"Ouch! Watch the paint!" He quickly righted himself and dusted his pants. "Oh...I see…it's a date…hehehe…who's the poor gu-" He didn't even dare finish his sentence and just dashed off heaving his luggage when he saw Temari took her fan out. He had to get far _far_ away from there before she started using it against him.

_Heh! I'd prefer to sleep tonight with all my bones intact, thank you very much!_

_-_

_- _

- o O o –

-

-

"Open up!"

Gaara slid the _shogi_ door open to let Kankuro in.

"Your personal slave is here." The older man announced as he entered the room and dropped the suitcases on the floor.

"Don't flatter yourself." Gaara smirked at him.

"Oh yeah? Well, why don't I feel so pleased with myself?" He asked sarcastically.

Gaara didn't reply and just gave him a _what the hell are you doing here? Her room's on the other side!_ glare.

"I _know_ she's on the other side, okay!" He answered his impending question while he pulled a cushion and settled in Gaara's living room. Kankuro envied his brother when it came to his living quarters. He always wanted a room like this. Spacious, and fully furnished, with all the luxury Suna could offer. Nothing less than the best for their one and only Kazekage-sama… _the_ _lucky brat!_

It was owned by their father while he was still alive. Gaara moved in here after he was appointed as Kazekage.

"Then what are you doing here?" He was no fool. He knew this wasn't brotherly bonding time or anything as sordid (at least in Gaara's opinion) as that.

"Gaara…" Kakuro's expression changed. "One shinobi got heavily injured last night." The younger man recognized the seriousness of his voice. "I'm not so sure if we could keep this under wraps any longer." He knew what he was talking about.

"I know. But we can't let this leak now. I haven't received word from the Hokage yet. It would be too complicated to tell my advisers about it. It'll only make things harder."

"Are you sure about this?" he asked him that same question for the umpteenth time since they got back from that last skirmish. Kankuro needed to be certain that this was what his brother wanted. "We're putting the village in great danger." He stared at him, looking for some sort of reaction in his face, but found none.

"I can't just hand him over to them." Gaara replied calmly. "We just need…a little more time." He closed his eyes and hoped everything would go according to the plan.

-

-

-o O o –

-

-

Hinata ran her fingers over the silky smooth mattress. Her bed was _big_. More like twice the size of her bed back home. There were drapes hanging from the bedpost. The room itself was beautiful. The rice paper walls had elaborate designs in them, making the whole place look soft and feminine.

There was a small balcony outside her room, a living area, where she could receive her guests, a small kitchenette and an incredibly huge bathroom. The former occupant here knew how to live big, she thought. Seeing the whole apartment, Hinata felt so small and…alone. Was she supposed to live here all by herself? She wondered if the sand siblings' mother felt this way too when she lived here.

It had been three days since she moved in there, but she haven't seen nor heard Gaara entered his room. Once or twice she thought she felt his presence, but it was so vague that she just told herself that boredom must be getting into her already. It wasn't like she was doing anything that would be considered interesting. Maybe it was just her mind imagining him standing out on her balcony last night.

She ran a gentle hand over the wall that separated hers and Gaara's room. _These walls are just made of paper…but why do they keep us apart like were miles away._

_-_

_- _

- o O o –

-

-

Hiashi looked over the Hyuuga's training field. His nephew, drenched in his own sweat, was still out practicing.

The old Hyuuga's brows creased. He noticed that Neji was staying up later than usual these past few days.

"Neji." He called out softly.

"Good evening, Hiashi-sama. " He bowed and greeted his uncle.

"It's late." He neatly folded his arms and tucked his hands under the sleeves of his yukata. "You work your self too hard."

"I need to train harder. ANBU's been quite busy recently, I can't slack off now." He raised his head to meet his gaze. Although Neji knew he was lying to his uncle through gritted teeth no one couldn't really accuse him of doing so, for part of it was true. His team had received a lot of missions the past week and they just kept on coming like there was no end. Maybe it was for the best, at least he didn't have think of _her_…even just for a while.

"Hmm…" Hiashi studied the other man for a moment. "Carry on then." He said as he walked back inside the house, his steps barely making a sound on the wooden floors. He took one last glance at Neji before finally closing the _shogi_ door.

Of course he knew why he was staying up late, beating himself so sleep could come, even if it was unwelcomed, why he went out on missions more often than before, why there was no spark in his eyes like it used to. _He knew_, but he couldn't do anything about it.

There were countless things in life Hyuuga Hiashi, head of the Hyuuga clan, regretted. One of which was letting his brother have his way. Though he knew it was what he wanted, still in the back of his mind, he wished it was him who died and not his twin. It was he whom they wanted, and yet it was Hizashi who made the ultimate sacrifice. Maybe it was to save him, the clan, or just to have the freedom to decide for himself, it didn't matter. How could he tell that logic to his heart when all it knew was the pain of loss? His twin brother died, and no amount of reason could make that right.

And now another was added to that dreadful list. Sending Hinata away was the last thing on his mind, but what was he to do? This was not for him alone to decide. It was for the clan… _Always for the clan…_

He sighed and closed his eyes.

_Hizashi, what would you have done if you were me?_ He had a feeling he already knew the answer to that. _He'd let Hinata marry whomever she chose, he'd give her freedom to love and be loved_. The things his sibling wanted were always costly; always against what everyone believed. But still, he did what was expected from him. He was good that way, making things work the way it should_. Hizashi didn't want to do it…but he did…because it needed to be done._ Just like his son. Neji reminded him of Hizashi so much that sometimes it was painful to look at the boy.

_They were never really fair to you, were they? _The clan made Hizashi suffer before and now…they were tormenting his son as well. _I suppose they never will be…_

He opened his eyes. White orbs met white, eyes with the same shade as his, as pale and as blank, yet not as empty.

"Chichue…"

-

-

- o O o –

-

-

Hinata slipped her jacket on and headed out of her room. She was on her way towards the village hospital. It had been a week since she first visited the hospital, and she had been in Sunakagure a total of two weeks. Her wedding was fast approaching, but she didn't want to think about it, so she spent her time helping out the nurses in the hospital. It was a good distraction since they were quite busy there. Not always with patients though, sometimes just with their co-workers. They chatted, laughed and joked around. Hinata liked the casualness. It was what she needed in this land where nobody knew her, no family, and no real friends…just mere acquaintances. But she was starting to have close friends now... a few nurses, and even a few patients who were still in sickbed due to their injuries. Though they were very little, at least she was starting to have a life here…

-

"Alright, one, two, three!" a little girl was holding a bucket full of sand while her younger brother trotted behind her.

They were making sand castles.

She passed by the park, since it was the only way she knew, towards the hospital everyday.

"Onee-chan…the sand won't stick!" The cute little boy whined and pouted his lips.

A smiled played on Hinata's lips as she leaped up to a boulder and sat on top of it. She stopped for a while to watch the two children from a far. She didn't want to disturb them, so it was better for her not to be seen. She actually found it funny that the small boy, who was probably around four years old, reminded her so much of Naruto, and his older sister, most likely six, reminded her of Ino. Both kids had blond hair and blue eyes.

"Well…let's see…" The girl tapped her cheek to contemplate what to do with the sand.

"Ahh! Niisan!" Hinata almost fell from the boulder when she saw who the little boy was waving his arms enthusiastically to.

"Gaara-niisan!" The girl called out too.

The young Kazekage slowly walked over to the two kids.

"Gaara-niisan, we have a very very BIG problem! We need HELP!" the boy tugged on Gaara's sleeve.

"_Doushita?"_ He crouched down so he could see what they were doing.

Hinata quietly watched from where she was as the girl explained their dilemma to Gaara. And for the very first time, she saw him smile. Not a smile laced with hate or contempt, but a real smile, a genuine smile of someone happy or pleased. It felt like she was seeing a different side of him, a side that she didn't know existed since he didn't really show it often. And as weird as it may sound, it made her happy.

"_Oh…Hora...hora…"_ Gaara's voice was even different. It was still deep but some what…gentler.

"_Ahhh…sogoi na…" _

"_Soogiiie no Gaara-niisan! Neh, neh… can you make them bigger, niisan?"_ The boy's eyes sparkled as he watched him form their sand castles, complete with small moving ninjas roving around it.

Hinata, as silently as she could, moved away from the park and continued her way towards the hospital…but with a renewed spirit, knowing her soon to be husband was a man…with a warm heart after all.

-

-

- o O o –

-

-

The flame of the burning wood in the center of the chamber danced lively. A pair of dark beady eyes stared at it without blinking, the man's robe pooled beneath him as he sat silently near the fire. Behind him, within the shadows a much smaller form emerged.

"The boy's hiding something…" Daisuke's hoarse voice echoed.

"_Aa." _Minako slowly approached him.

"Did he really think he could keep it from us?" A small sly grin made its way on his lips. "Find out what it is… I want to know what's keeping our Kazekage on his toes." His hand reached and took one ember out of the fire. He toyed with it for a while without the slightest fear of burning.

Minako nodded and disappeared again from the shadows, leaving as silently as she had entered.

Daisuke tossed the ember back and looked at his hand. Not a single scratch. This kind of flame could not hurt him. It seemed like their Kazekage was playing with fire as well…he would like to see if he got burnt with it. If Gaara thought he could outsmart him, he was certainly mistaken.

_Foolish youngsters…_ He would soon learn the error of his ways.

-

-

- o O o –

-

-

Neji sat on the porch of the main house. Wasn't it just a few weeks ago when he and Hinata stood here? He had arrived from Suna almost two weeks ago. Everything went back to normal for everyone else in the Hyuuga house… except for him. He wasn't the same…He'd never be the same again. Neji slowly rose and walked over the cage where those two birds so merrily twittered.

"Do you miss her?" A small voice boldly asked.

He didn't want to answer that question so he just looked up from the cage and turned to where the voice was coming from.

"I miss her…I wish she was still here…" Hanabi slowly approached him. "I want her to come back…"

He still didn't say anything and just stared at her, trying to understand if there was something she wanted him to comprehend.

"You want her back too…don't you?"

"Where are you going with this, Hanabi-sama?" He asked warily.

"You have a good heart, a strong will and a spirit willing to endure…" she stared back at him with that same stoic expression that reflected his. "But is your love so weak, niisan?"

Neji was rendered speechless for a moment. He looked away from her and just stared at the birds.

_Is your love so weak, niisan?_ He took a glance at his younger cousin but she was no longer there.

In all the years, he had never been more confused than he was at that moment.

_My love isn't weak…_he answered her question in his mind; however another voice that sounded like Hanabi asked again… _Then is it strong enough?_

_-_

_- _

- o O o –

-

-

"Take care, kids! Don't over do it, kay!" A drunken Kankuro raised his cup towards the direction where Mai and Gaara went.

They started drinking around five in the afternoon and now it was well past three am. The man turned to his other drinking buddy.

"Oi! Don't teeelll me, you're dru-(hik) drunk already? Hahahaha!" He haphazardly leaned with his elbow and almost fell sidewards when it didn't reach the table.

"I'm okay! I'm okay!" He announced as if anyone cared.

"_Ooii, teeme!_ (hik) Let's go home…ithinkimdrunk." Kira, a young jounin, had been Kankuro's drinking buddy ever since he could remember.

"No, no, no…" He said shaking his finger in front Kira's face. "Gaara don't (hik) drink often…and …and… _raarrely_ gets drunk…dis ish s'thing we sho- should cel-brate! Let's toast!" he trusted his cup upward, spilling some sake on his arm.

"Toast!" The other drunkard raised his cup as well.

"A boast- eh…toast, I mean…for…for…" he stopped, looking confused. "What are we talking about again?"

"What?" an equally puzzled expression on Kira's face.

"(hik) Whatever…(hik)" finally gave up the thought. "for… The 'ost good look'in KICK AASS 'nobis of Suna… A toast… for us!"

"And beautiful women!" Kira added.

"Here! (hik) Here!"

"And mo- sake!"

-

-

They stumbled their way towards his room. Mai had Gaara's arm slung around her neck as she assisted him.

"My God! When was the last time you got drunk?" The girl complained as he leaned against the wall.

"Two…Three…" He swayed towards her direction.

"Months?" she guessed.

"Years."

Mai laughed at that. "Years? And here I thought you were some sort of a bad boy."

He reached for the door and shoved it open causing a loud smack that echoed through the hallway.

They trudged their way towards his room across the living area. Mai, somewhat familiar with the place, (she had been there a couple of times) didn't even hesitated to walk inside with Gaara.

The man slumped and fell face down on his bed without shedding a single piece of clothing. Even his dirty boots were still on.

His head was throbbing. He flipped over. Good God, the ceiling had colored dots in it. When did he order them to paint his room with this hideous design? He was gonna kill himself a Kankuro tomorrow. For he was more than certain it was his stupid idea to put those purple dots on the wall.

Mai slowly approached his bed, teasingly stripping her coat off for Gaara to see.

"God Dammit! Stop moving around! You're making my head hurt!" he snapped at her.

Mai blinked twice before frowning. That just seemed to take out all the sexiness of the scenario. But no matter, she was a woman of great skills, especially when it came to men. She'd make him want her in just a few minutes.

She gently touched his arm as she tried to get in bed with him. "Would you like me to give you a back rub?" she asked sweetly. "It'll help yo- ".

"Get out."

"What?" She snapped at him. Hey, she was no saint, you know, she had her limits, and her patience wasn't really that great to begin with.

"I said beat it." His eyes were closed as he breathed heavily.

The girl just stared at him with awed expression.

He opened his eyes and propped himself up with one elbow. "Get the fuck out before I maim you!" He managed to growl before his vision started to spin again.

The girl quickly got up from the bed and ran towards the door. _What the hell's up in his ass! hmp! _She slid the door open, spitting curses under her breath.

Just when she got out of the door, she was greeted by the paled faced Hyuuga girl, standing outside her door, looking at her.

A plan was formed on her pretty head. What would happen if she sent her inside? Maybe if she was lucky, she'd lose an arm or something. Wouldn't that be nice…

"Is something wrong? I heard-"

"Oh thank goodness… Hyuuga-san…I need your help. Kazekage-sama's not feeling well…I heard you're a medic-nin, would you kindly take a look at him…?"

"_Anou_…"Hinata looked a little worried.

"Don'tcha worry I'm sure its nothing serious… but can you look after him while I find help. I'll go get Temari-san…" She said shoving the other female inside the room and quickly made an exit.

She tried to look for the girl but she was no longer there.

Hinata stood in the middle of Gaara's living area immobile. She couldn't believe she was inside _his_ quarters. What the hell was she doing here? She shouldn't be in here…what would other people say? What would…?

_AAAHHHHhhhh…kushou! _There was a long agonized groan coming from the room ahead.

_Whoa…He must be in real pain_, she thought. "Gaara-sama?" She whispered.

No answer.

Breathing in deep, Hinata took a step forward and slowly made her way towards his room.

-

-

-

-

* * *

thanks so much to all of my reviewers...all reviews are placed in an altar near my computer while flames are used to cook my mom's BIKO and PALITAW...hmmm yum...hihihi

and to those who reviewed **Let's talk**...thank you very much as well...


	12. Chapter 12: Caught

A/N: Sorry for my long absence... did you miss me? I hope you guys still remember me :D It took me a while to get back to writing :( I actually started this chapter 2 years ago... YEP... TWO YEARS ago... hehehe... I dont know if my writing style is still the same... forgive me I have no beta reader so feel free to leave some comments if you notice anything off. I enjoy reading all your comments.

nuf talk... lets get some hina-gaa action! YAY! =D

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine. WE never get tired of saying that dont we...hahay...

* * *

**Chapter 12: Caught**

The desert was moving on its own, lifelike, mixing, and tumbling, angry waves of a troubled sea. Gaara put an arm up to ward off the sand. He walked through, stumbling a few times, across the storm. The young Kazekage felt lost. He didn't know where he was or where he was heading.

Crimson waves of sand crashed and knocked him down to the ground. He lay still for a moment before trying to get up. Somewhere from a far he can hear someone calling. It was a boy crying and calling out for help.

The storm was getting worse. He looked towards Gaara's direction. Dark eyes met with blue green ones and at that moment he saw himself in him. He felt his helplessness, his pain. A wave of sand was about to crush the boy and Gaara struggled to get to him.

But he was too late...

"Look out!"

He bolted right up, sweating and panting. The dream was over. It always ended at that part.

_That boy._Gaara brushed up his hair and tried to clear his head. He suddenly noticed that his shirt had been changed and he was no longer wearing his boots. The bed covers were neatly tucked as well. His eyes adjusted in the darkness and quickly scanned the room. He was alone, but he felt someone else's presence.

He heard footsteps from outside, the door slowly slid open.

"You're awake." Hinata walked in with a tray in hand.

He stared at her in response.

"You looked uncomfortable earlier so I changed your shirt." she moved closer to his bed, her strides confident as she approached him.

_Hinata..._ But not the Hinata he was used to. This person did not stutter and amidst the dimly lit room he could see her eyes did not waver. She was looking straight at him. Did something happen?

"Why are you here?" his voice sounded strange to him.

"You were drunk." she answered curtly

"That's none of your business." Gaara could imagine her blushing.

They were silent for a while before Hinata reached out to pour him some tea.

"Leave." He said. She pretended not to hear.

"Drink, it will make you feel be-."

The sound of breaking porcelain echoed in Hinata's ears as she felt the softness of Gaara's sheets. He pulled her towards him and she tumbled onto his bed. Strong set of arms pinned her down.

His breath was warm against her cool skin. "You should have left when I told you to..."

** - o 0 o -**

"Are you certain about this?" Temari clutched the folder that contained the report.

"Positive. " Shizuka looked past her childhood friend and stared at the young boy lying on the futon. Temari and her had known each other for years. She was the only person she could trust enough for this research. "Poor thing. Why would they do this to him?"

"Probably the same reason why they sealed Shukaku in Gaara before." The blond konoichi sighed. "No wonder the sucker's so attached to this kid."

"He probably sees himself in him." Shizuka walked towards the sleeping child and sat right next to him. "But he's imperfect...half made...probably a failure."

"I dont think so. Why would they chase after him if he was." Temari faced her.

"It could be that they dont want to be found out. Maybe there's more to this than just a failed experiment. Someone is behind this..."

"Are you suspecting treason, Shizuka?"

"Its not impossible. The boy was found near our village, where else could he had come from."

"You're right. A boy his age could'nt get that far on his own." Temari headed for the door. " I'll be back by dawn."

Just when she was about to reach for the door she heard someone running towards them.

"They're coming!"

**- o 0 o -**

She looked straight at him, their faces just a few inches away from each other. His breath, hot against her cheek. Her hand came up to touch his face.

_Cool and gentle_, he noted.

Her body, too small beneath, soft curves pushing against him. The scent of her shampoo permeated the air. He fisted a portion of her hair and brought it to his face. The hand that rested on his cheek traveled down to rest on his shoulder.

"Gaa-" his mouth captured hers. Cruel and violent, she flinched the moment his tongue entered. But Hinata did not pull back. Instead she opened her mouth and welcomed his kiss. Her other hand skimmed his back, reassuring him that it was okay. That he didn't have to be so rough. He didn't need to be so angry.

Gaara slowed down, his body shifted and she was now straddling him, both feet planted firmly on his bed. The folds of her yukata fell open. White undergarments and her cream colored skin exposed in his dimly lit room. He dared to push the folds further apart and Hinata moaned the moment his warm hand touched her skin. She felt that part burned. Her grip on his shoulders tightened when his hand found the mound of her breast. Feeling each of them, cupping one then the other.

They broke their kiss and his mouth traced the outline of her neck down to her shoulders then latching on to one of her breasts, his hand kneading the other. She bit her lip to stop herself from moaning.

Gaara's no longer sure if he was still drunk from the alcohol or drunk of her. Hinata's body was so soft, with all the right curves in the right places. Muscles toned due to intense training. He noticed she had a few scars yet her skin is so wonderful he couldn't stop touching her. He couldn't get enough. He needed to get more.

He kissed her again, gentler this time, like a lover, more intimate, deeper. He felt her panicked when his hand slid down between her legs. She must have remembered their first encounter but he held onto her. Closer, tighter, slowly sliding his finger in and began stroking. She stiffened then relaxed, her breath came in gasps. She moaned and squirmed against him and he grinned at the thought of what he could do to her. How she can make that face while saying his name...

"Gaara!" Hinata called out as she reached her peak, trembling and out of breath.

She looked up and saw Gaara grinning. "Should we continue?" He whispered and bit the lobe of her ear. The young Hyuuga blushed and turned her head away.

_ How unfair that her body would react this way towards this man when the one she loves was someone else. She couldn't understand yet she can't help but moan when Gaara's tongue do wonders with her breasts and his hands pushes all the buttons. Why?_

**- o 0 o -**

"Gaara!" Kankuro called out from the hallway before entering his brother's quarters. "Oi-"

The Kazekage greeted him just before he could enter his bedroom. The older man sensed someone else's presence but did not pressed on. "What is it?" Gaara slid the door behind him.

"They've come for the boy."

* * *

A/n: show me some love...im a sucker for reviews :D


End file.
